Percy jackson and the Abyss walker
by Lonely warrior of death
Summary: Percy Jackson los habia dejado, pero ahora esta de regreso, pero no por ellos, algo sucedia con el famoso heroe y Apollo teme que su visiones se hagan realidad, pero, ¿como esta todo esto conectado?... Elementos franquicia Souls
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: ¿Pesadilla?

 _Aquel lugar era tan oscuro, como ver un abismo en la noche mas oscura a ojos cerrados, pero esta no era como otras oscuridades, no era atemorizante como las que producia Hades, no era malvada como la de Erebo, no... Esta oscuridad era fria, simple y llanamente fria, no producia nada, era una oscuridad pura y simple, estaba vacia y eso de alguna manera era mas atemorizante que cualquier otra cosa_

 _Pero ante esa oscuridad, un hombre de cabellera negra corta y unos ojos verdes desprovistos de toda luz o sentimiento miraba a esa oscuridad como si nada, en su hombro derecho descansaba una larga y gran espada gris metalico, no supo reconocer de que estaba hecho_

 _Entonces el hombre camino hacia la oscuridad a la vez que parecia prepararse para una batalla_

 _Al mismo tiempo, de la oscuridad se escuchaban pasos metalicos, pronto, de aquella terrible oscuridad surgio un ser que estaba cubierto por una armadura, que parecia haber soportado muchos combates, en su mano derecha arrastraba una gran espada de al menos el triple de tamaño de un hombre que emanaba un oscuro poder_

 _En cosa de segundos ambos guerreros chocaron armas a la vez que la oscuridad los rodeaba siendo mas intensa a cada segundo que pasaba y el soñador ya no pudo ver y solo pudo... Despertar_

Sudor frio resbalaba por el costado de su rostro, su rubio cabello siempre cuidado estaba despeinado y de alguna forma se sentia peor que nunca

Vio a su lado para asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar que recordaba y no aquel terrible lugar que vio en su pesadilla

Para su alivio, las dos chicas que conocio en el bar estaban aun desnudas y dormidas, solo era una pesadilla... Al menos eso queria pensar, pero seria un idiota si lo creyese

Aunque muchos pensasen eso de el, no lo era para nada, no por nada era Febo Apolo, el unico de los dioses olimpicos con el regalo o maldicion segun como se vea, de poder ver acontecimientos futuros

En esta ocasion, no sabia si maldecir o no su divino poder, pues no sabia que significaba

Solo sabia una cosa, de alguna manera, el mas desafortunado de sus primos mortales enfrentaria a ese guerrero, ¿que supondria esa batalla para el Olimpo?. Tampoco lo sabia

Pero si tenia algo claro, el Percy Jackson que vio en sus sueños, no esta muy alejado del que vio hace año y medio antes de que desapareciese y eso le preocupaba


	2. No soy un heroe

Capitulo 1: Un No soy un heroe

Pov ¿?

"¡Damas y caballeros bienvenidos a este espectaculo, hoy tenemos un gran evento estelar, una batalla de ultimo hombre en pie!" - escucho la voz de un hombre a la distancia

Ya casi era hora, solo debia vencer a diez tipos que piensan son rudos y el dinero sera mio, con el podre continuar moviendome sin preocuparme por el hambre

Me acerco al lavabo para mojar mi rostro y cabello, miro mi reflejo en aquel vidrio que pareciese estar a punto de romperse y solo veo lo mismo que he visto los ultimos tres años, un condenado

Decido cambiarme de ropa a la que me dieron esos mafiosos de poca monta, aunque en todo caso es mejor que la que lleco usualmente, tal vez me la quede junto a las vidas de estos infelices luego de que reciba mi paga... Suponiendo que no sea con balas como el ultimo grupo trato de hacer

Bien... Repasemos el plan un poco, vencer a otros nueve tipos, tomar el dinero y asesinar a estos idiotas para evitar que sigan traficando con personas... Sip, es un buen plan

Luego de unos minutos mas una chica con piercings y cabello teñido viene a avisar que es hora del show, no seria una mala amante si no fuese por que tiene aretes en la 'cueva del placer'

Bueno, es hora de comenzar y la noche es joven, con algo de suerte puede que encuentre a dos rameras luego de esto o incluso me monte con la novia del jefe, luego de que se quede sin novio claro jeje

Fin pov

El publico estaba exitado, deseaban ver algo sensacional y lo tendrian, no por nada pagaron bastante para tener un asiento en aquel 'show privado', claro, habia una excepcion a eso y era aquel tipo fortachon vestido con chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones de cuero, tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego, aunque todo el que lo viese pensaria que es teñido

Ese hombre intimidante estaba alli gratis, el unico costo serian las vidas de los insectos si no tenia una buena diversion brutal como el esperaba, despues de todo era el dios de la guerra y solo habia algo que le divertia

"¡ES HORAAAAAAA!... ¡Damas y caballeros, es hora de nuestro evento central, una batalla a muerte entre diez hombres!" - exclamo y la gente grito euforica

No importaba si de que estatus social viniesen, si podian pagar la entrada eran bienvenidos

Los luchadores comenzaron a aparecer, cada uno con una presentacion especial, para Ares, ninguno era sobresaliente, pero entonces vio al ultimo luchador y casi se atraganta con su trago

Era un joven que aparentaba estar en sus veinte, tenia el cabello negro que contrastaba con su piel blanquecina, sus ojos verdes cual mar tenian uns linea blanquecina que recordaba al hielo si se prestaba suficiente atencion, su cuerpo estaba en un estado fisico envidiable, pues sus musculos estaban en su maximo punto sin llegar a lo grotesco, si usaba ropa mas grande pensarian que solo es delgado y esta en buen estado fisico

Pero lo mas llamativo era su espalda, la cual estaba adornada con un tatuaje de unas alas recubiertas por cadenas que emitian una sensacion que el jamas sintio en su inmortal existencia

"(No puedo creerlo, a barba de percebe le dara un ataque cardiaco al saber donde esta su preciado hijo, pero me pregunto que hara en un lugar como este)" - se cuestiono el dios de la guerra extrañado

No importaba cuanto pasase, el reconoceria a uno de los mas grandes guerreros que conocio y que respetaba, no es que eso ultimo se lo comentase a otra alma viva

El sabia que ante el estaba el desaparecido heroe, el dos veces salvador del Olimpo, Percy Jackson, pero no comprendia como el chico de buen corazon llego a un lugar como ese

"¡Ahora ante ustedes, el ha permanecido invicto en cada celda de combate que ha pisado, el unico e inigualable Jack 'bonecrusher'!" - grito el anunciador mientras varios de los espectadores gritaban y parecia que varios le reconocian ya que hasta habia carteles de te amo y otros que decian "Jack te rompera"

Ares vio al joven entrar con toda la calma a la celda, era lo suficientemente grande como para tal vez treinta personas, por lo que esos diez tendrian mucho espacio para moverse

Era obvio quien ganaria, pero le interesaba sa el chico habia cambiado realmente o seguia siendo el mismo blandegue de siempre

La gente comenzara a gritar el nombre de sus favoritos, unos sonaban mas que otros, cuando la campana sono los peleadores comenzaron la carniceria

En el palco, un grupo de hombres observaba con satisfaccion la batalla, mientras todos miraban nadie se daba cuenta que varios metros mas abajo se llevaria acabo una subasta de jovenes de distintos paises del mundo luego de la batalla, varios compradores estaban entre el publico, despues de todo el ganador seria vendido por una gran suma dependiendo de su desempeño

Mientras tanto en la jaula, Jack luchaba con un tipo calvo con barba de tres dias, intercambiaban golpes pero en pocos minutos lo atrapo y asfixio hasta la muerte con una llave anaconda, al dejar caer pesadamente el cuerpo varios gritaron su nombte como si fuese una estrrlls o alguna tonteria asi

Al ver a su alrededor vio que los demas seguian tratando de matar al que enfrentaban

Realmente el podria matarlos a todos de un solo movimiento de su mano pero eso llevaria a que tuviese que matar a toda la audiencia y seria una gran molestia

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se acerco a la pareja mas cercana y tomo a ambos por la cabeza y los hizo chocar fuertemente para luego dar un golpe en la traquea a uno y un pisoton al otro que habia caido al suelo

La gente gritaba con mas fervor, Ares se sorprendio por la forma en que asesinaba el antiguo heroe, no era como antes, habia cambiado ciertamente, antes el jamas hubiese atacado a otro ser humano asi

"(Ahh, ahora lo recuerdo)" - penso con seriedad mientras le veia acercarse a otros luchadores que no se percataron del peligro - "(El mocoso estuvo en Tartaro, si no me equivoco Frank dijo que la hija de la cabeza de buho le conto a el y a los otros semidioses que el mocoso tuvo que quedarse repeliendo una horda de enemigos junto a Japeto o como ellos le llamaban, Bob)" - penso sonriendo - "(A causa de eso este no logro escapar hasta despues de la guerra, aunque nadie sabe como, pero este ya no era el mismo, Afrodita se estuvo quejando bastante cuando el chico y su novia rompieron pero para el no significo nada, Atenea estaba furiosa pero el chico solo dijo que si ella intentaba algo el la atacaria hasta borrar su existencia y que sabia como ya que no era la primera vez que pelease contra un inmortal)" - dijo para si mismo sonriendo maquiavelicamente - "(Tal vez sea buena idea ver hasta donde llega con esto) - susurro expectante

Jack continuo acabando con los peleadores hasta que solo quedo uno, el cual estaba aterrado, habia visto como asesino a los demas participantes de una manera rapida manteniendo una actitud de que estaba acostumbrado a acabar con la vida de alguien

Jsck estaba aburrido y queria acabar ya con todo, por lo que aprovechando a cercania con la pared de la jaula le dio una patafa frontal al pecho que hizo que retrocediese casi cayendose

Cuando se percato, Jack ya estaba apunto de conectar su puño izquierdo, el cual al conectar le desencajo el menton

Luego de aquel brutal gancho siguio un uppercut derecho, para luego recibir un rodillazo a las costillas y otro al rostro seguido de unos cuantos mas

La gente gritaba extasiada, para Ares era como estar en el coliseo romano nuevamente

"Los humanos no cambian sin importar cuanto avancen en otros aspectos" - susurro mirando a su alrededor para luego volver a mirar al vencedor de aquel evento

Gotas rojas manchaban su torso, tenia las manos en alto, celebrando su victoria, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al palco, Ares miro alli y supo que miraba

"Parece que hay un motivo especial para haber venido a este lugar, ¿no es asi heroe?" - susurro sonriendo pues la carniceria aun no acababa

Pov Jack/Percy

Es hora, ya acabo el calentamiento, ahora los infelices haran algo mas abajo, lo puedo sentir, sera el momento para acabarlos, principalmente con el semidios que esta detras de todo esto

Cuando salgo de la jaula dos chicas bastante lindas me guian por los pasillos, de vuelta a donde habia esperado y deje mis pocas pertenencias... Ahora seguro ya estan quemandose o tiradas en algun callejon cercano

Me quede viendoles el trasero y si que estaban bien, era una lastima que no podria disfrutar de ellas, ya que la de la izquierda tenia una jeringuilla con sendantes y la otra tenia un paquete en la entrepierna y no estaba dispuesto a averiguar mas que eso

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde me darian mi premio, la chica que tenia el paquete en la entrepierna comenzo a quitarse la ropa, primero la parte superior para que mi atencion se quede en sus pechos, lastima que esos pantalones marcan que hay mas de lo que debiese, mientras tanto la otra sacaba una navaja para amenazarme

En cosa de segundos, la navaja termino en el cuello de la chica semi desnuda mientras a la otra la tenia en el suelo con mi pie en su cuello asfixiandola, no la matare... No aun al menos

"Dime, se que hay una reunion de negocios por aqui, ¿como llego?" - cuestione presionando con mas fuerza su cuello y luego dejando que respire

La chica tosio con fuerza, para luego mirarme con odio y antes de que me insultase volvi a prrsionar su cuello con mas fuerza, esta vez casi se le salen los ojos

"La proxima te mueres, habla ahora" - ordene mirando como lagrimas salian de sus ojos castaños

"E-estan en el segundo subterraneo, no se co-como llegar, solo debaimos dejarte inconciente y unos tipos de traje ve-vendrian a recogerte" - respondio temerosa

Ahh, tipos de traje, vi a un par durante la pelea, admito que hay algunos rudos entre ellos, pero la mayoria son unas nenas, creen que por tener un traje limpio y un arma son hombres

Luego de aplastar el cuello de la chica decidi cambiarme de ropa, lastimosamente cuando estaba desnudo la puerta se abrio

Tres tipos de traje entraron, para mi mala suerte, uno de ellos era un semidios hijo de Ares

Debi suponerlo, si hay un semidios de por medio, habria otros

"Ni siquiera eso pueden hacer bien, malas en la cama y malas para un simple encargo" - comento el hijo de Ares

Clasico, aunque Clarisse le hubiese roto la mitad del cuerpo por algo tan sexista

El hijo de Ares mando a los otros dos tipos a por mi, en cuanto el primero quiso agarrar mi brazo atravese su pecho con mi puño, las ventajas de ser hijo de un dios y sus capacidades sobre humanas

Fin pov

Mientras el otro entraba en shock, el hijo de Ares se alertaba, sabiendo que lo que hizo el peleador muy pocos lo lograban hacer se lanzo a la carga

Pero era muy tarde, Jack le tomo la cabeza y la hizo girar en 180 grados, para cuanto llego a menos de tres metros del luchador este le asesto una rapida sucesion de golpes al estomago que lo dejo sin aire para rematarlo con un brutal rodillazo al rostro tumbandolo

Jack le vio retorcerse de dolor, se acerco al herido semidios y reviso si tenia algo util, no demoro mucho en encontrar una tarjeta de acceso

"Mira lo que encontre" - dijo sonriente - "¿cuantos amigos tuyos hay abajo?" - pregunto mirando al semidios

"Vete al carajo infeliz" - replico

"Buena eleccion, lo haremos de la forma dificil" - comento el pelinegro

Tomando por la parte trasera del cuello al semidios de la guerra, Jack lo estrello contra el espejo destruyendolo, para luego azotar su cabeza contra el lavabo y luego contra la pared

Si uno pasara por fuera escucharia mucho ruido, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Ares, quien vio a su hijo entrar solo para ser el saco de golpes del hijo del mar

Sentia una gran decepcion, que uno de sus hijos sea vencido tan facilmente, pero en cierta medida no le extrañaba, nisiquiera su hermanastro Heracles podria haber hecho algunas de las cosas que el hijo de su tio Poseidon ha logrado, no, ese semidios no era cualquiera, habia enfrentado a dioses, titanes y primordiales y salido victorioso

Incluso sobrevivio al Tartaro mismo por su cuenta, mas que cualquier otro y regresado, pero ahi es la cuestion, nadie sabe lo que sucedio alli, lo unico que se sabe, es que sea lo que sea que encontro alli le hizo algo y ese algo se convirtio en una obsesion que lo llevo a entrenar hasta el maximo de sus capacidades, ningun otro semidios se le igualo, no en el campamento griego ni en el romano, incluso el hijo romano de su padre trabajando junto al hijo de Hades lograban durar mas que algunos minutos, lo que era mas increible es que los vencia a todos sin usar sus poderes

Uno pensaria que perdio sus poderes hereditarios pero el demostro que no era asi al crear unas guadañas de hielo durante el ultimo solsticio de invierno antes de su desaparicion, demostrando que aun tenia sus poderes y que habia mejorado

El joven semidios era condenadamente bueno, como ningun otro logro serlo alguna vez

Nadie conocia el alcance real de sus habilidades, el mismo quiso retarle a combate, pero Poseidon y Zeus se opusieron, creyendo que seria injusto para Perseo

Su padre y tio eran poderosos pero bajo ningun concepto eran guerreros de verdad, solo tenian mucho poder, nada mas

Ares lo sabia, habia una sed por combatir en Perseo, en Tartaro debio combatir cada segundo que estuvo alli, monstruos de todo tipo, pequeños, grandes, tan antiguos como el tiempo mismo y otros que son mas recientes, sin contar a los titanes y primordiales que ronden por aquel lugar

Desde que le vio, queria enfrentarle, queria la revancha de su batalla hace años, ahora que el chico estaba en su plenitud y posiblemente en su mejor momento como guerrero era el momento de demostrarle quien era superior

Por ahora dejaria que terminase su cometido, luego seria hora de divertirse

Jack sonreia, el hijo de Ares luego de un rato confeso todo, al final le azoto tan fuerte el craneo contra la pared que le provoco fisuras craneales

Con todo terminado, decidio vestirse, para ello tomo la ropa de uno de los trajeados ya que llamaria menos la atencion

Al cabo de unos minutos salio de la sala y se dirigio hasta el final del pasillo noroeste, alli presiono un panel oculto

"Tal como dijo el lloron" - susurro

Tras la pared se revelo un elevador que llevo al pelinegro varios metros bajo tierra. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ante el un pasillo largo y oscuro se extendia, con cuidado camino viendo como habia salas privadas para ciertas personas

Sabiendo lo que debia hacer, con cuidado se acerco a cada guardia y basura del bajo mundo y los asesino

Tardo varios minutos, pero logro acabar con todos, eran simples humanos despues de todo, ahora solo quedaba el semidios que no tardaria mucho en percatarse de que no hay nadie tratando de comprar la mercancia

Podia sentirlo, sentia su presencia, habilidad proveniente de su control sobre la tierra

Estaba cada vez a menos distancia, en cosa de segundos le vio a traves de una ventana

Un hombre, seguramente en sus treintas, pero su bendicion divina le hace parecer no mayor de 25 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y una piel ligeramente bronceado y obviamente para muchos seria un tipo guapo

"Hijo de la zorra divina" - menciono en voz baja el asesino

El hombre estaba en un cuarto grande, viendo en las jaulas a varias chicas de distintas edades, desde tiernos nueve o diez años hasta tal vez 35 años calculaba

Era enfermo que esa clase de cosas continuasen pasando, pero era la realidad y el le pondria fin

Se acerco con lentitud y cautela, lo haria rapido, como la mayoria de sus hijos no podria enfrentarle aunque quisiera, solo son seres que viven para ser alabados por su apariencia

Entonces...¿Por que no se movia mas?

"Curioso ¿no?" - pregunto el atractivo hombre - "No deberias de sorprenderte, madre obtiene lo que quiere solo con decirlo, es natural que como su hijo pueda hacer lo mismo, si quiero mujeres las tengo, si quiero dinero lo obtengo, si quiero que alguien se detenga solo debo decirlo aun cuando este no me escuche" - comento mirando a Jack con una sonrisa - "Debo admitir que te queda bien el traje, te hace ver sin duda con clase y aumenta tu atractivo, podria usarte para algo mas antes de matarte" - comento mientras se acercaba - "Aun asi, no se por que quieres salvar a estas chicas, claro, sus familias las extrañan pero pronto se resignaran, ademas que esta es una gran oportunidad para ellas, podran tener riquezaa y lujos sin esfuerzo, solo deben aceptar que ya no son dueñas de sus vidas y listo" - hablo mientras miraba burlon a las jaulas donde varias chicas le miraban con odio y temor e incluso algunas rezaban

"(Espero que "ella" no escuche sus plegarias, seria muy molesto si el grupito de niñas caprichosas llega aca)" - penso el pelinegro - "(Supongo que es mejor acabar con esto, ya comprobe que aparte de tener un anormal encantamiento en su voz, no es tan poderoso si me concentro)" - penso serio el semidios

"Hmm, creo que es mejor acabar contigo, despues de todo ya has arruinado mi show, ademas tu debias ser la mercancia mas importante, asi que... _Muere por favor_ " - dijo sonriendo pensando que no podria resistir su orden

"No" - fue lo que dijo el asesino de cabello negro

La replica sorprendio al hijo de Afrodita, quien fue tomado por el cuello y levantado varios centimetros del suelo, perdiendo aire a cada segundo

"No eres nada, admito que tienes un don con esa voz, pero no es el mas fuerte que haya sentido para un semidios, lastimosamente para ti, ni siquiera el encanto de tu madre tiene suficiente fuerza para obligarme a algo y ahora pagaras por tus errores" - dijo con un ligero brillo en sus ojos verdes. Lanzo al semidios del amor contra las jaulas las cuales se rompieron - "Hagan con el lo que deseen, tomen la venganza que merecen o dejen que viva para morir en mis manos" -dijo mirando a las chicas que no dudaron en atacar a aquel horrible hombre

Mientras tanto Jack procedio a liberar a las demas encerradas en jaulas usando una llave de hielo

Todas las chicas atacaron al semidios que debido a que nunca entreno, fue incapaz de defenderse aun siendo superior fisicamente, Jack observaba con calma viendo como era golpeado

Luego de varios minutos de ser atacado las chicas se fueron, dejando en pesimo estado al semidios

"A pesar de todo, fueron incapaces de asesinarte, pero bueno no se puede esperar mucho, en ese caso te acabare ahora" - dijo acercandose al temeroso y mal herido hombre

Jack le levanto y lanzo al aire pero a mitad de este fue atravesado por una lanza

Sorprendido busco al responsable, encontrandose con un sonriente hombre de cabello rojo como el fuego, vestido en ropas de cuero negro con una calavera en la chaqueta

Este hombre no le era desconocido, pues solo habia alguien que podia emitir tanta sed de sangre de forma incontrolable

"Ares" - anuncio el pelinegro

"Hola... Primito" - saludo sonriente - "Estuve viendo en primera fila tu pelea en la jaula, nada mal, pero me sorprendio mas el show tras bastidores, eso fue encantador, aunque no me agrado mucho lo que hiciste con mi hijo, se lo tenia merecido por su debilidad" - comento sonriendo

"¿Que quieres?" - cuestiono el pelinegro

"Ahh directo al grano, puedo notar que no te agrada mi presencia, aunque el sentimiento es mutuo, pero para responderte, quiero pelear contra ti, ¿que tal en esa jaula de arriba?" - dijo sonriendo

"¿Tanto deseas ser vencido de nuevo?, por mi esta bien, he querido pelear contigo desde hace un tiempo, pero solo con una condicion y es que las armas estan prohibidas, solo puños y patadas" - aclaro el semidios

"Palabras osadas para el gran heroe del Olimpo" - comento divertido

"Ya no soy un heroe... No mas" replico el pelinegro

"De eso no me queda duda, Percy Jackson" - dijo el dios de la guerra con seriedad

Ambos se dirigieron a la jaula en el gran salon, se quitaron la parte superior de sus prendas revelando a nadie el gran estado fisico de ambos, Ares siendo mas musculoso y menos estilizado que el hijo de Poseidon

El dios de la guerra podia notarlo, habia un brillo de malicia en los ojos de Jackson, en verdad ansiaba enfrentarle, no habia mentira en eso, pero no comprendia bien el cambio que sufrio en todo este tiempo

Solo habia una manera para el de entenderlo, si bien gran parte de el queria pelear, una parte queria averiguar que sucedio con el mas honorable guerrero que haya conocido

Con ambos en posicion de pelea, en cosa de segundos se acercaron dispuestos a conectar sus puños en el rostro del otro iniciando una gran batalla sin testigos

Fin del capitulo

Buenas, espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, no hay mucho que decir de momento, Percy sera bastante Oc, aun no decido si considerar los hechos de las pruebas de apolo o no, lo que si puedo decir es que pienso usar a los del panteon egipcio, mientras que los nordicos aun no lo decido, he pensado en algunas cosas pero lo dejare para mas adelante

Sobre parejas, si han leido alguno de mis otros fics sabran que no soy precisamente alguien que preste atencion a esos detalles, pero he tenido en consideracion a Thalia o Phoebe aunque esta ultima se supone esta muerta pero puede que me saque algo de la manga si decido usarla, mas alla de eso no hay mas que decir sobre parejas

sin mas me despido y hasta la proxima, dejen sus comentarios que a base de ello podemos mejorar


	3. Enemigo del mundo

Pov Artemis

Estoy cansada de tener que ir a buscar a los inepto de mis hermanastros cuando hacen una estupidez, aunque eso se aplicaba a Apolo y Ares generalmente, siendo este ultimo el motivo de mi visita a la ciudad del viento junto a mi teniente Thalia

¿Que acaso este cerdo incompetente no puede estar sin hacer alguna estupidez?, pero mas encima usar su poder divino en medio de la ciudad causando un fuerte incendio, padre lo castigara limpiando la mierda de Cerbero por varias decadas seguramente

A lo lejos veo los edificios en llamas, mas vale que ninguna mujer haya sufrido daños o este imbecil amante del combate servira de diana para mi practica matutina

"Me pregunto que habra impulsado a Ares a usar su poder divino, a pesar de todo el no lo haria por cualquier simple razon" - escucho a mi teniente hablar y habia verdad en sus palabras

Ares era muchas cosas incluyendo un imbecil, pero muy pocas veces usaba sus poderes mas alla de influenciar en guerras o provocarlas, para que causara este caos algo debio pasar... O es parte de algun estupido plan para causar problemas familiares de nuevo

"No le des vuelta Thalia, vayamos a por ese inutil y volvamos con las demas pronto, ultimamente han pasado cosas extrañas y no quisiera dejarlas desprotegidas" - digo ya que nuestros numeros aun son ajos debido a la ultima guerra contra Gaia

"Lo se mi señora, pero ellas haran un buen trabajo por su cuenta" - indico sonriendo pues sus palabras eran ciertas

Sin perder mas tiempo saltamos entre los edificios, acercandonos al fuerte incendio que amenazaba con propagarse mas y mas, por suerte los humanos parece que se podran hacer cargo de todo sin que debamos interferir

Mientras observaba a los humanos combatir las furiosas llamas, Thalia se acercaba a un callejon buscando pistas, en pocos segundos alzo su mano indicandome que me acercase, al llegar a su lado rapidamente vi la razon

"Sangre divina" - murmure sorprendida mientras con mi dedo indice tocaba el liquido vital de los dioses

"¿Sera del dios de la guerra?" - pregunto dudosa Thalia

Preguntas sobre que ocurrio comenzaron a plagar mi mente, Ares enfrento a alguien aparentemente, tal vez un ser divino... ¿O acaso la sangre era de Ares?

"Sigamos el rastro Thalia y vayamos con cuidado, si el bruto de mi hermanastro enfrento a alguien es probable que siga cerca" - le indico mientras avanzamos cuidandonos del entorno

Mientras recorriamos las calles a la luz de la luna nos preguntabamos que sucedio, no era comun que Ares tuviese un encuentro tan grande sin llamar tanto la atencion, de hecho el idiota habria causado mayor destruccion, pero eso me lleva a pensar que a quien enfrentase era lo suficientemente habil para igualarle, ¿pero que clase de ser tenia lo necesario para enfrentar al dios de la guerra quien era de los mejores guerreros conocidos?

Luego de seguir por varios minutos rastros de sangre divina llegamos a su origen, un cuerpo recostado contra un contenedor de basura, el cabello rojizo como las flamas era facilmente reconocible

"Ares" - dije lo suficientemente claro para que me reconociese

El dios de la guerra con gran lentitud levanto el rostro, dejando ver cuan mal estaba, sangre, moretones e inflamacion adornaban su tosco rostro, definitivamente alguien le enfrento, ¿pero quien?

"Si que se tomaron su buen tiempo en llegar maldita sea, llama a rayitos de sol, necesitare una reconstruccion facial y corporal, ese idota me destrozo como nadie lo habia hecho kejejeje" - hablo sonriendo como si disfrutase de lo sucedido mientras escupia sangre de sus labios

"Ares, ¿quien te ha hecho esto?, acaso un nuevo enemigo se alza contra los Olimpicos?" - pregunto con seriedad

"¿Enemigo?... Quien sabe, ese mal nacido desea algo pero no creo tenga relacion con acabarnos, pero con una obsesion como la suya quien sabe" - hablo el hijo de Hera como si conociese a quien le dejo en tal estado

"Señor Ares, ¿acaso conoce a quien le ataco?" - pregunto Thalia sorprendida

"¿Atacarme? Jajajajaja... No nada de eso, yo le pedi pelear cuando lo encontre luego que asesinase a un hijo de Afrodita que comerciaba con personas" - dijo sonriendo

"¿A quien te refieres?" - pregunto mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, se desmayaria en cualquier segundo

"Percy... Jackson" - dijo antes de quedar inconciente

Mientras nosotras sentiamos una corriente helada al escuchar el nombre del semi dios mas fuerte quien habia desaparecido desde hace un año declarando algo que nadie olvidaria en mucho tiempo

Fin Pov

Capitulo 2: Enemigo del mundo

Pov Thalia

Cuando el regreso del Tartaro pense que todo volveria a ser como se supone debia, todos seguiriamos con nuestras vidas, ocasionalmente le veria cuando pasase junto a las cazadoras y todo seguiria asi

Pero no fue asi, Anabeth me conto como el se obsesiono con el entrenamiento y se juntaba menos con los demas, pense que era debido a su estancia en Tartaro y era su forma de lidiar con ello, pero luego me conto como el no le dio importancia aun cuando ella dijo que si seguia con esa actitud su relacion acabaria a lo cual el no le dio importancia

Nico me comento como el trato de provocarlo para pelear, me dijo como que algo habia poseido a Percy ya que no habia rastro del sesos de alga que conociamos, solo una maquina de combate que deseaba llegar a sua limites y probarlos

Cuando por fin las cazadoras pasamos por el campamento luego de meses lo vi con mis propios ojos, en el area de entrenamiento, todo a su alrededor cortado o destruido el discutia con Nyssa Barrera sobre mas equipo de entrenamiento y automatas mas resistentes y equipo mas pesado

Cuando me acerque la hija de Hefesto se fue molesta, Percy me miro con mediano interes, pero su mirada no era la de un amigo, era la de alguien preparandose para combatir y analizaba a su oponente

Fue una estupidez aceptar un duelo con el... Ataco con cada gramo de esfuerzo que habia en su cuerpo, era mas fuerte que antes, sus golpes eran mas pesados y no solo por que usaba una espada mas grande si no que la fuerza con la que atacaba provenia de el, no de su poder de semi dios, si no del suyo propio que entreno cada dia

Cuando Quiron y mi señora Artemis intervinieron luego de que el partiese a la mitad mi lanza me di cuenta de que el ya no era el Percy que conocia

El me atemorizaba, peleo con intencion autentica de matarme

Quiron relato que Percy habia tenido multiples problemas, retando a pelear a quien se atreviese, al principio varios le enfrentaban, luego la cabina Ares y algunos otros, luego ninguno, nadie queria enfrentarlo y muchos comenzaron a insultarlo a sus espaldas

Percy habia tenido multiples episodios de extrema agresividad, varias veces salia del campamento y enfrentaba a los monstruos que se le aproximaban y volvia solo al anochecer cubierto de sangre y con su arma rota

Tambien me conto que desde que regreso el ya no poseia a Anaklusmos, Quiron le pregunto por que y Percy le respondio que fue partida durante un enfrentamiento en Tartaro que tuvo antes de salir de alli, pero nunca dijo a quien enfrento

Pocas semanas luego de ello escuche que aparecio en el campamento romano, Jason y Reina tuvieron varios problemas con el, principalmente el que lesionase e hiriese a varios legionarios incluyendo a Frank

Artemis me comento que varios dioses se estaban cansando y mas de alguno queria que fuese castigado por sus acciones

Zeus vio las acciones de Percy como un acto de rebeldia ante la paz que habian logrado y decidio que Percy pagaria por sus crimenes, pero que tendria una oportunidad en honor a sus heroicas acciones pasadas

El enfrentaria a Jason y a Nico en el solsticio de verano, el primero desde la guerra contra Gaia, si perdia enfrentaria un castigo, si vencia no recibiria castigo

Muchos pensaban que era imposible para Percy vencer, varios decian que pagaria por su comportamiento bravucon y demas, especialmente por que tanto Hades como Zeus personalmente entrenaban a sus hijos

Poseidon ofrecio entrenar a Percy pero este se nego, argumentando que venceria por su cuenta, si no no tendria sentido todo el entrenamienro que habia realizado

Cuando el Solsticio llego no sabia que pensar, queria apoyar a mi hermano y amigo para que le metiesen algo de razon a Percy y otra parte de mi queria ver a Percy salir victorioso

Jason y Nico se habian vuelto muy fuertes, dignos hijos del rey del inframundo y del señor de los cielos... Pero no basto

A pesar se su gran poder y habilidad, ninguno pudo vencer a Percy o hacer que usara su propios poderes como hijo de Poseidon, aun me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento realizo para volverse asi de fuerte

Percy jugo con ellos, evadio cada ataque magico, cada espadazo fue bloqueado, no importaba que hicieran, Percy fue superior desde el principio

Mi padre y Hades estaban furiosos, no solo el vencio e hirio a sus hijos, si no que lo hizo solo con su espada sin usar nada mas, ese dia donde el poder magico de todos los seres sobrenaturales se volvian mas fuertes, donde Jason y Nico tendrian mas poder que en cualquier otro dia, Percy Jackson los vencio sin usar sus poderes demostrando por que se le consideraba el semidios mas fuerte

Pero habia algo que tal vez nadie noto, la mirada de decepcion que Percy tenia, como si Jason y Nico no hubiesen cumplido sus expectativas

Los meses posteriores serian muy agitados, monstruos comenzaban a aparecer y la niebla se debilitaba en algunos lugares y en otros se fortalecia mas de lo usual, pero siempre habia monstruos muy peligrosos en el lugar

Los dioses preocupados nos enviaron a traves del pais a encargarnos de los monstruos, pero no fuimos las unicas, los dioses enviaron a campistas varias veces a encargarse de los monstruos cuando estabamos ocupadas, entre ellos a Percy quien solia realizar los trabajos solo

Aun recuerdo como en los bosques de Virginia buscamos al leon de Nemea solo para encontrar a un mal herido Percy sentado encima de su cadaver sonriendo

Cuando le llevamos al Olimpo para que Apolo lo tratase no respondio a ninguna pregunta, solo se quedo sonriendo y pregunto si habia algun monstruo mas fuerte que el leon para enfrentar

Nada mas que esa pregunta salio de sus labios, pero al no obtener respuesta abandono el lugar dejando a los dioses con la palabra en la boca luego de ser curado

Percy siguio actuando asi, apenas se le veia en el campamento, generalmente cuando aparecia alli era para pedirle a Leo quien habia regresado poco despues del enfrentamiento de Percy contra Nico y Jason que le fabricase un arma mas resistente y pesada y siguio cazando monstruos muchas veces cruzandonos y cada vez habia menos rastro del chico que era mi amigo y mas de una maquina de combate

Luego desaparecia por semanas hasta que en el solsticio de Invierno, el segundo desde la guerra contra Gaia que las cosas empeoraron

Mi padre Zeus queria controlar las acciones de Percy, temia que este siguiese volviendose mas fuerte, le ofrecio a Percy volverse un dios, pero este se nego, diciendo que volverse un dios seria una perdida de tiempo ademas de un obstaculo para el

Sintiendose ofendido trato de atacar a Percy con su relampago maestro pero mi primo fue mas rapido, demostrando por primera vez sus poderes hereditarios por Poseidon o mejor dicho los suyos propios... congelo todo el lugar inmovilizando para luego declarar

"Ustedes solo me detienen, su miedo se acrecenta por que siempre tuvieron miedo de quienes podian rivalizarlos o superarlos... Mi espada ya no sirve a los designios del Olimpo, desde este momento renuncio a seguir sirviendo a los dioses"

Esa fue la ultima vez que le vimos, el se fue mientras truenos resonaban en el cielo, lady Styx habia aceptado su promesa al parecer para que jamas volviesemos a escuchar de el... hasta hoy

Trate de entender por que, que le llevo a cambiar su forma de ser, obsesionarse con ser mas fuerte, pelearse con aliados y amigos solo para medirse y ver si era mas fuerte, pregunte a todos los que le conocieron pero ninguno supo dar una respuesta, nadie entendia que lo llevo a cambiar, solo pensaban que algo sucedio en Tartaro, pues Percy nunca hablo de que sucedio alli luego de que escapase

Anabeth estaba aterrada al solo recordar que sucedio alli, tal como Nico habia comentado, el lugar era venenoso en muchas formas, era como un paramo desertico eterno, las unicas fuentes de agua eran los rios que llegarian a circular el Hades lo cual era aterrador ya que todos ellos tenian caracteristicas especiales, ademas alli habitaban todos los monstruos, tanto los que conocemos y hemos enfrentado como otros de los que ni siquiera hemos escuchado

Anabeth dijo que antes de escapar ellos estaban siendo perseguidos, la unica ayuda que tenian era Japeto y Damasen y ellos se quedaron atras tratando de retener a la legion de monstruos que querian atravesar la puerta hacia el mundo real, Percy se quedo atras por que ambos apenas lograban contener a todos los monstruos y a Tartaro que habia aparecido, pero con la llegada de Erebo seria imposible y los alcanzarian antes de que el ascensor llegase a las puertas, despues paso lo que todos ya sabian... Anabeth escapo y cerraron las puertas de la muerte

Pense que no sabriamos de el de nuevo, me sentia muy triste, habia perdido a un buen amigo en Luke, ahora en ese momento habia perdido al unico chico con el que sentia algo especial, pero al poco tiempo supimos que lo encontraron flotando semi muerto en el Flegeton... Me senti feliz, a pesar de que no podria estar con el me sentia feliz, el estaba vivo y se recuperaria

Pero cuando se fue de nuevo, de forma definitiva me dolia mas que antes, por que ahora el era un enemigo de los dioses y por tanto de los semidioses tambien, si nos encontramos tendriamos que pelear y no queria eso, no queria enfrentar a Percy en combate, no por que el fuese muy poderoso... Si no que... por que yo...

Fin Pov

Thalia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Artemis, quien habia estado manejando su carroza mientras se dirigian al campamento media sangre

"Ya casi llegamos, sera mejor que despiertes a las demas" - dijo la diosa de la luna

"Si mi señora" - respondio obediente Thalia pero antes de cumplir lo que le dijeron miro a la diosa - "Hermana, ¿que sucedio en el Olimpo?" - muchos se sorprenderian por la familiaridad con la que se dirigia a Artemis, pero ambas al ser hijas de Zeus y tener quejas sobre su padre y los hombres en general las hacia tener una relacion cercana, al menos cuando no habia quien les escuchase

"Padre ordeno que Perseo debe ser capturado y si se resiste... Eliminado" - dijo sorprendiendo a su teniente - "Cuando Ares desperto relato como encontro a Perseo, como ambos se enfrentaron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y como en uno de sus arranques de ira al verse perdiendo uso sus poderes divinos, alli comenzo el incendio que vimos, pero lo realmente desconcertante fue que Perseo uso unas cadenas de energia que salian de su espalda y neutralizaron a Ares permitiendole darle la paliza de su vida" - comento la diosa pensativa - "Es por ello que padre ordeno eso, tiene miedo, si logro vencer a Ares teme que vaya contra los Olimpicos" - dijo con cierta preocupacion - "Ahora nos dirigimos al campamento donde esperaran por mi, si las llegase a necesitar usaran los portales celestiales para llegar rapidamente a mi, padre ha autorizado su uso" - comento seria

Thalia siendo teniente de Artemis tenia ciertos conocimientos que solo muy pocos semidioses sabian hoy en dia, solo las cazadoras que llevan siglos con la diosa de la luna y otros cuantos semidioses que viven desde la era del mito conocian estos detalles, que Zeus autorizara su uso solo sucedia en casos realmente importantes y muy pocas veces se usaban

"Dionisio y Quiron estan arreglando su instalacion mientras hablamos, Hefesto les dio las instrucciones necesarias para ello" - comento pensativa

"Artemis, ¿que piensas de todo esto?" - pregunto la semidiosa inmortal

Sabido por pocos, la diosa que odia a los hombres en general habia comenzado a respetar a Perseo por sus acciones desde que el tomo el peso del cielo en sus hombros para que ella enfrentase a Atlas años atras

Pero sus ultimas acciones habia causado que ese respeto que tanto ella como otros dioses se viese dañado

"Realmente tengo mis dudas, Perseo no es el chico que habia aprendido a respetar y que me hizo pensar que aun habia hombres decentes, algo lo cambio a lo que es ahora, personalmente quisiera saber que paso, por eso accedi a cumplir las ordenes de padre para obtener respuestas, pero temo que ocurra lo peor tambien" - comento pensativa

Percy podia resistirse, lo que desembocaria en un enfrentamiento, Ares, el mejor luchador de los dioses fue reducido y vencido, si esa situacion llegase a cumplirse Artemis deberia pelear con todo

Thalia no dijo nada mas y fue a despertar a las cazadoras, llegarian al campamento al amanecer y debian estar preparadas en caso de que su señora las necesitase como apoyo

¿Pero que tipo de apoyo podian dar?, desde la guerra sus numeros habian bajado, la mayoria de las cazadoras actualmente tenian poca experiencia en combate o ninguna, hacer que enfrenten a Percy seria un suicidio, mas aun por que no sabian como este reaccionaria al encuentro con Artemis, Thalia realmente esperaba que las cosas no fuesen por esa ruta, existia la posibilidad de que Percy atacase con intension de matar pero esperase que no fuese asi al darse cuenta que ellas no serian mucho problema para el

Campamento media sangre

Quiron suspiro algo cansado, habia sido despertado a mitad de la noche por Dionisio e informado de los ultimos acontecimientos sobre el semidios desaparecido y del cual estaba mas orgulloso de entrenar

"Pensar que hace algunos años el no sabia ni usar una espada, ahora enfrenta a los dioses sin dudar y sale victorioso" - susurro mientras veia el artefacto que tanto el como Dionisio tuvieron que preparar

"Ahhh que molesto, a padre no le hubiese costado nada dejar que Hefesto viniese y lo hiciera el mismo" - comento el dios del vino

"Señor D no se queje, ya terminamos, ademas el señor Hefesto esta ocupado arreglando los portales de Hiperion como usted dijo antes" - replico el centauro con calma

Dionisio solo rodo sus ojos, le molrstaba todo el esfuerzo que requeria preparar el portal

"Bien, las cazadoras no tardaran en llegar, esta a punto de amanecer, sera mejor tener listos a los lideres de cabina" - dijo Quiron un poco mas serio

Con el centauro fuera Dionisio suspiro

"Mocoso problematico, mira que poner al viejo asi... ¿estas deseoso de morir?" - susurro con un tono de... Preocupacion?

Podia sorprender a muchos, pero Dyonisio estaba preocupado, durante la estancia de Perseo el dios de la locura sintio el cambio en el hijo de su tio, pero no le dio mucha importancia debido a las experiencias que recientemente habia vivido este ademas de que nunca tuvo buena relacion con el

Pero una conversacion con su hermano Apolo haria que cambiasen las cosas, la naturaleza de esa conversacion no se la revelo ni a su querida Ariadna, pero preocupaba mucho al normalmente desinteresado dios

Minutos mas tarde el dios salio de la casa grande, vio a algunos de los lideres de cabina hablar con el viejo entrenador de heroes, mujeres y hombres que ya no eran muchachitos, semidioses que enfrentaron titanes y gigantes, sobreviviendo para contar el horror de ello y la hazaña a la siguiente generacion

Quiron les dijo que las cazadoras estarian alli mientras su señora perseguia una presa muy peligrosa y como ademas de Thalia no habia otra cazadora lo suficientemente experimentada para acompañarle tenia que ir sola, pero que llamaria a las cazadoras en caso de encontrarse en una situacion inesperada

Para Anabeth era algo curioso el escuchar eso, la ultima vez que Artemis fue a cazar sola termino sosteniendo el cielo, aunque habia razones claras para que se viese en tal situacion, despues de todo Orion asesino a la mayoria de cazadoras experimentadas quedando solo Thalia como la mas veterana junto a unas cuantas cazadoras que no eran tan habiles como la teniente de la caceria

Quiron indico que al ser una ocasion especial no jugarian captura la bandera, cabia la posibilidad que Artemis terminase en poco tiempo su mision o que necesitase de sus compañeras de armas en cualquier minuto

Casi media hora mas tarde aparecio la carroza de la luna o mejor dicho la limo

Anabeth penso que la diosa de la luna no distaba mucho sobre gustos que su hermano al usar algo llamativo como vehiculo de transporte

Era una vista algo extraña, la mayoria de las nuevas cazadoras distaban mucho de las antiguas, habia miradas de temor mas que la clasica expresion al ver chicos

Realmente no se les podia culpar, eran muy jovenes, aun tenian un largo camino que recorrer

Artemis hablo con Quiron, quien le entrego una bolsa que la diosa dejo dentro de su "carroza" para luego dar instrucciones a Thalia y despedirse de sus cazadoras

La hija de Athena vio a su antigua amiga dar ordenes a las jovenes cazadoras que obedecieron sin chistar

"Pareces mas acostumbrada a dar ordenes" - comento sonriendo

"Ni te imaginas cuanto, Lady Artemis en estos dias pasa haciendo la mayoria de las cacerias complicadas sola, aunque no muy lejos de nuestro campamento por si los monstruos llegasen a superarnos, yo me la paso supervisando los entrenamientos y ayudando a que se acostumbren a nuestra forma de vida" - replico viendo como sus compañeras entraban a la cabina que correspondia a su señora

"Son un poco mas de la ultima vez" - comento sonriendo la hija de Athena

"Asi es, tres hijas de Hermes, una de Apolo y otra de Hefesto, las ultimas dos aun se estan acostumbrando y queria ver si Will y Leo podian ayudarles con sus poderes divinos" - dijo pensativa

"Pues de Will tendras que esperar ya que fue con Nico de viaje, podrias preguntarle a otro de los chicos de la cabina y Leo esta dormido, aparentemente se quedo hasta muy tarde desarrollando un automata nuevo" - comento sonriendo levemente

"Tendre que esperar o pedirle a Calipso que lo despierte" - murmuro sonriendo al ver que la vida de sus amigos era tranquila como siempre - "¿Tu como estas diosa de la planeacion?" - pregunto la hija de Zeus

"No muy bien, he estado ayudando a Quiron a manejar el campamento, pero aparte de mi solo Leo, Will y Piper son los unicos con la suficiente experiencia para ayudarme a decidir las cosas, los otros campistas se fueron a tratar de vivir sus vidas o trabajando con sus padres, muchos se veian cansados luego de la guerra y aun ahora nos estamos recuperando de las perdidas" - dijo con algo de preocupacion

Anabeth asi como los demas heroes de la profecia se les otorgo la divinidad, volviendose inmortales trabajando con sus padres en distintas areas, Anabeth recibio dominio de la planificacion, lo que le otorgaba el derecho de ayudar en caso de que el campamento se viese atacado, una de las razones que la llevaron a aceptar fue las vivencias de Tartaro que la aterran aun hoy en dia

"Me alegro de escuchar eso, ademas no puedo culpar a los que se han ido, ya es duro vivir como semidios,el haber luchado en dos guerras, ver a amigos y familia caer es demasiado duro" - comento Thalia con una mirada de tristeza

Anabeth no dijo nada, sabiendo bien a que se referia su vieja amiga, ella misma habia estado en esa situacion en mas de una ocasion tanto en la titanomaquia como en la gigantomaquia

Thalia tomo por el brazo a Anabeth lejos de los demas campistas, necesitaba contarle lo que habia sucedido recientemente pero no queria que otros escuchasen y el lago era el lugar perfecto

"¿Que paso Thalia?" - pregunto extrañada

"Es Percy"

Esas palabras bastaron para silenciar a la hija de Athena, aun cuando su relacion habia acabado, ella no dejo de sentir afecto por Percy, lamentablemente el 'nuevo Percy' era virtualmente inaccesible

"¿Que... Ocurrio?" - pregunto sintiendo con voz dudosa pues ella era muy conciente de la relacion entre los Olimpicos y el semidios

"Hace unas horas mi padre nos envio a Chicago para llevar de vuelta a Ares quien uso su poder divino en la ciudad provocando un incendio, al llegar alli lo vimos mal herido tirado apenas conciente en un callejon al cual logro llegar una cuadras lejos del incendio, el responsable... Percy Jackson" - relato con seriedad

No comprendia, Percy habia desaparecido luego de aquella reunion en el solsticio de invierno sin que nadie supiese de el, ahora regresa dejando herido al dios de la guerra... Habia un motivo sin duda

"Por lo que Ares dijo luego que se recuperase en el Olimpo, Percy asesino a un hijo de Afrodita que realizaba trafico humano y dejo herido a un hijo de el en un lugar donde se realizaba luchas clandestinas como tapadera, luego de ello Ares reto a Percy a luchar y lo que mencione antes fue el resultado" - dijo la hija del rey de trueno

"No entiendo Thalia, todo esto me lleva a pensar que hay un motivo por el cual Percy reaparecio, habia estado por un largo tiempo sin que nadie sepa de el y ahora al aparecer hace esto... Espera un segundo, ¿lady Artemis fue a cazar a Percy verdad? - cuestiono mirando a su amiga quien asintio

"Asi es, creemos que Percy aun sigue en Chicago o al menos no muy lejos, pues dudamos que el este en las mejores condiciones luego de enfrentar a Ares, Artemis se dirige hacia alla ahora para encontrarle y llevarlo al Olimpo" - afirmo la teniente de la caza - "Aunque temo que al llevarlo traten de ejecutarlo o exiliarlo al Tartaro" - comento preocupada

Zeus realmente queria castigar a Percy, nunca tuvo mucho agrado por quienes no seguian sus ordenes y el hijo del mar en mas de una ocasion habia ido contra sus reglas

Horas mas tarde/ costa de ciudad Gary

Un hombre encapuchado salia de las aguas del gran rio Michigan, lo sorprendente para quienes observaban es que el no estaba mojado en ninguna parte de sus ropas

"Demonios si que cansa, en verdad el no tener la bendicion de Poseidon como antes hace mas complicado viajar a traves del agua, pero al menos tengo algo de distancia ganada, es una suerte que las cazadoras sean pesimas rastreando personas" - murmuro con cansancio mientras de quitaba la capucha revelando su cabellera oscura

Este era el semidios buscado por los Olimpicos, Percy Jackson, hijo desheredado del señor de los mares Poseidon

"Como sea, debo apresurarme, ella dijo que estarian en el refugio de Indianapolis, es una suerte que sea de los pocos lugares donde no quieran mi cabeza separada de mi cuerpo" - comento para si mismo - "No me queda mucho dinero y debo hallar una forma de viajar, no puedo demorar mucho mas" - dijo con mayor seriedad mientras comenzaba a caminar internandose en la ciudad

Costa de Chicago

Una joven mujer de aparentes veinte años de cabello oscuro caminaba ignorando la mirada de los hombres, si uno viese la expresion de su rostro sabria cuan disgustada estaba por las miradas de esos cerdos

Esta era Artemis quien estaba frustrada por no hallar pista alguna de Percy

"Ese infeliz semidios, ¿como pudo huir sin dejar rastro alguno?, Poseidon le quito la bendicion del mar por lo que es imposible que haya escapado por mar, pero ya he buscado por todas partes y no hay rastro" - murmuro molesta ante la falta de avance en su mision ademas de que su presa la pueda eludir sin tanto problema era un insulto para su ego como cazadora con milenios de experiencia

Mientras pensaba en algo, la joven camino por la costa, el mar a pesar de no estar entre sus dominios le ayudaba a tranquilizarse

"Se lo digo jefe, una persona temprano se metio al agua con ropa y todo" - escucho causando que mirase a quienes hablaban

Un joven no mayor a la edad humana que ella aparentaba y otro unos años mayor vestidos con shorts y con una camiseta que indicaba que eran parte del equipo de seguridad costero en la zona hablaban mientras Artemis se acercaba

"Se lo digo jefe debe creerme, ese tipo me pregunto que ciudad era estaba al sur del rio michigan y le dije que era la ciudad de Gary y luego se metio y no ha vuelto a salir" - repitio el joven

"Y yo te digo Joe que debes dejar de beber en el trabajo, ahora ve a tu casa a descansar que se nota te hace falta" - dijo el mayor del duo

"Disculpa, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijiste, ¿es verdad?" - pregunto Artemis sonriendo mientras usaba la niebla para manipular las mentes de ambos

"Ahh... Si, un tipo joven me pregunto si habia algun poblado o ciudad al sur siguiendo el rio, le dije que la ciudad de Gary era la mas cercana y luego camino hasta hundirse en el mar y no ha vuelto a salir" - dijo el joven hipnotizado

"¿Puedes decirme algo sobre su apariencia?" - pregunto la diosa

"Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y botas, todo lo demas hasta el cuello estaba cubierto por un abrigo de viaje de esos que se ven en peliculas con areas deserticas ademas que parecia un abrigo bastante viejo, aparte de eso tenia cabello negro y ojos verdes" - respondio el joven

"Bien, gracias por su ayuda, ahora tu te iras a casa a descansar y cuando despiertes prometeras ser bueno con cada mujer que conozcas y tu haras lo mismo dentro de los proximos cinco minutos adios" - dijo la diosa de la luna dejando a ambos que siguieron hipnotizados por algunos minutos

"Ese infeliz se fue hace horas y yo aqui como idiota buscandole, sera mejor regresar al campamento y llevar a las chicas conmigo pero antes ire al Olimpo a por respuestas" - susurro mientras sacaba un telefono y marco un numero - "Apolo necesito un favor, estoy en la costa de Chicago apresurate" - dijo para luego cortar la llamada

La diosa de la caza estaba decidida a cazar al semidios mas fuerte y este estaba decidido a no dejarse atrapar pero... ¿Por que?

Fin del capitulo

Me costo MUCHO escribir este cap, lo borre y re escribi varias veces, me pase un buen par de horas revisando la geografia del rio michigan para no equivocarme y al final aun no me convencia pero era lo mejor que habia hecho luego de varios dias y quedaba bien con la linea argumental que tengo pensada

Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado, no hay mucho que decir realmente, sobre la trama imagino que los que leen la saga actual de las pruebas de Apollo saben a que lugar hice alusion al mencionar Indianapolis, pero en el siguiente cap explicare como llego Percy alli entre otros detalles que seguro seran interesantes

sin mas que decir nos vemos


	4. Oscuro despertar

Capitulo 3: Confrontacion no requerida

Ciudad Gary

En la playa se encontraba Artemis que se encontraba en una apariencia adulta, junto a Thalia quienes miraban el entorno

"Mi señora, ¿donde cree se diriga Percy ahora?" - pregunto la hija de Zeus a su hermana y lider

"No lo se, sus acciones asi como motivaciones son desconocidas, el estuvo desaparecido por largo tiempo, incluso Hermes no pudo hallarle y el es el dios de los viajeros" - respondio la diosa de cabellera castaña

A ellas se acercaron un grupo de jovenes, algunas parecian mayor a Thalia mientras que otras parecian mas jovenes

"Mi señora, hemos registrado la ciudad pero no hay rastro del semidios, creemos que se ha ido al sur, probablemente a Indianapolis debido a que es la ciudad mas cercana ademas de ser uno de los pocos lugares donde los semidioses pueden hallar refugio" - dijo una chica de cabellera cafe rojizo

"Buen trabajo Laura, chicas, lastimosamente seguiremos con Apolo el viaje para llegar lo mas pronto posible a aquella ciudad, si el se dirige hacia alla, entonces se que lugar buscara, lo interceptaremos y capturaremos" - declaro mientras las jovenes a su alrededor asentian

"¿En verdad debemos viajar con Apollo?" - pregunto dudosa Thalia

"Lastimosamente, si fuese de noche podria usar mi carruaje, pero de dia es mas agotador y considerando lo que le hizo a Ares, prefiero no tomar riesgos innecesarios contra ese semidios" - respondio la diosa

Con un suspiro la teniente de las cazadoras comenzo a caminar mientras la diosa llamaba a su gemelo

Varios kilometros mas adelante

Percy se bajo de un camion, el cual se puso en marcha dejandole atras

"Bien, eso era lo ultimo que me quedaba del spray magico de Medea, tendre que comprar un poco mas en el futuro" - susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar

Mientras caminaba por el costado de la carretera vio un letrero que decia "Bienvenido a Indianapolis"

"(Bien, imagino que las cazadoras ya deben estar en camino, el concejo debe estar preocupado de que haya dejado a Ares herido, Zeus debe andar paranoico probablemente, bueno da igual, necesito llegar al refugio rapido y entregarle esto a ella)" - penso mirando un frasco que guardo en su abrigo

El ex heroe se adentro en la ciudad con calma, confiaba poder evadir a las cazadoras, aun cuando supiesen a donde iba, no podrian atraparlo

Cuando el sol estaba en su punto mas alto del cielo, Percy llego al parque "Eagle Creek", donde a la distancia vio una cara bastante conocida

"(Ya lo suponia pero en verdad son rapidas, parece que de momento esta separada de las demas, sera divertido jugar un poco con ella)" - penso mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion de a quien vio

Percy fue cuidadoso, sus pisadas no emitian sonido, su presencia no podia ser sentida gracias a ciertas cosas que consiguio en los lugares que habia visitado desde su partida del panteon griego, ademas su abrigo le cubria el rostro y tenia cierto objetos que causaba que todos a su alrededor le ignorasen a menos que le prestasen completa atencion o supieran que el se aproximaba de ante mano

Cuando el estaba a pocos pasos saco de su bolsillo una navaja mariposa de su bolsillo y lo puso en el costado de la desprevenida joven mientras simulaba abrazarla

"Hey cara de pino, sigues teniendo cara de mocosa igual que siempre" - comento con una sonrisa

El escuchar su voz paralizo a Thalia, solo habia salido a caminar mientras las cazadoras preparaban el campamento y Artemis se dirigia al lugar que sospechaban Percy iria, pero el estaba detras de ella

"Veo que estas mejor a como la ultima vez, me alegro" - comento - "Mira, alli hay un asiento libre, vamos alla" - dijo mientras presionaba la navaja

La hija de Zeus no entendia como las cosas tomaron este rumbo, Artemis probablemente le regañaria si supiese que Percy la atrapo con tal facilidad

"Cuentame Thals, ¿como has estado?" - pregunto el antiguo heroe mientras miraba a su alrededor

"Y-yo... no, espera... ¿¡quien te crees para preguntar eso!?" - cuestiono recuperando su comportamiento usual mientras el de cabello negro sonreia ligeramente - "Nos abandonaste por que pensaste que eramos debiles, que te reteniamos, jamas nos explicaste nada, nisiquiera pensaste que podriamos ayudarte en alguna forma" - le recrimino molesta

"Tienes razon, pense que solo se interpondrian y harian las cosas mas dificiles en lugar de ayudar" - respondio a lo cual Thalia le miro sorprendida, a pesar de todo, escuchar tal cosa directamente le dolia - "No planeo pedir disculpas, me habia cansado de estar en las manos de los dioses, cuando estuve en Tartaro estuve luchando sin descanso, aun considero que por alguna retorcida razon tuve suerte de caer en las aguas malditas que cruzan aquel detestable lugar y llegar al dominio de Hades cuando fui vencido" - comento con seriedad

La teniente de la caza no comprendia muy bien, ella habia escuchado que Percy estaba mal herido y no tenia la espada que le pertenecio a Zoe tanto tiempo atras, segun Chiron se supone que se quebro durante las batallas que tuvo en el foso infernal, ¿pero que el diga que fue vencido?

"Es la primera vez que escucho que fuiste vencido, por favor Percy, dejame entender lo que te sucedio" - comento tratando de marcar un rumbo claro en la conversacion

"Es natural, odio perder" - comento sonriendo - "Si bien cuando decidi no escapar junto a Annabeth y enfrentar a Erebo y Tartaros junto a Iapeto y Damasen sabia de ante mano que terminaria derrotado y posiblemente asesinado, logre escapar de ambos luego de que ambos se lanzaran en un ataque suicida contra los primordiales" - comento con calma - "Mejor no hablar de ello, ya sabes que los nombres no traen nada bueno, especialmente para nosotros" - comento pensativo

"Percy, los dioses creen que estas yendo por un camino que terminara por ponernos en lados opuestos, por favor, debes venir conmigo y Artemis para poder aclarar todo esto" - dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo

Percy hizo mas presion con la navaja en donde presionaba a Thalia para que le soltase

"No me interesa lo que piensen ellos, ya no tengo relacion con ninguno, recuerda que jure no levantar mi espada en su favor" - dijo serio

"¿Que hay de tu padre?, el señor Poseidon ha estado triste desde tu partida" - dijo mirando a su primo

"Si estuviese tan preocupado como dices no me abria sellado mis poderes, es una suerte que para ese momento ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para no depender de ellos" - replico serio mientras Thalia se sorprendia - "Por tu rostro presumo que no lo sabias, bueno es igual, los dioses siempre ocultan cosas como estas, la imagen les importa mucho, ya sabes" - comento serio

"¡Al menos dime por que accediste a luchar contra Ares!" - exclamo molesta por el comportamiento de Percy

"La verdad no tengo por que responder y menos si te pones asi, pero estoy de buen humor, asi que la respuesta es simple, por que queria probar que tan lejos habia llegado con mi entrenamiento, gracias a ello ahora se que puedo enfrentar y vencer a los dioses, al menos sin que usen sus poderes o verdaderas formas" - dijo sonriendo - "Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿donde esta Artemis?" - pregunto

"No te lo dile, no dejare que la enfrentes" - respondio mientras sentia como la punta de la navaja penetraba su piel lentamente

"¿Quien hablo de pelear?... Thalia, venci al dios mas poderoso en terminos de pelea, por esa razon estoy seguro de que puedo vencer a los demas, si bien Artemis tiene una forma de luchar distinta a Ares y se bien que es poderosa, se que la podre vencer, pero no es por eso que te pregunto, quiero saber donde esta para evitarla" - dijo confiado - "Sera mejor que me respondas rapido, esta navaja tiene un potente veneno de accion lenta que te matara en pocos minutos y realmente preferiria no tener el karma de tu muerte en mi conciencia, asi que, ¿donde esta tu señora?" - pregunto una vez mas, pero esta vez Thalia vio que ya no habia calma, era la misma mirada que vio el tenia cuando enfrento a Jason y Nico, sabia que el iba en serio

"No lo se, mi señora visita un lugar en concreto, un refugio cada vez que pasamos por esta ciudad, nunca lo he visto debido a que debo quedarme a cargo de las nuevas cazadoras, tampoco se como llegar asi que ahorrate el preguntar" - respondio mientras sentia furia al ver que tan facil el estaba dominando toda la situacion mientras ella era incapaz de dar vuelta la situacion

"Ya veo, hmm... Dime si estoy en lo correcto, pero su plan era emboscarme y capturarme si me dirigia hacia aquel refugio, ¿verdad?" - pregunto a lo cual la teniente de la caza asintio sorprendiendose por cuan rapido el sesos de alga habia previsto sus acciones - "Ya veo, una buena idea pero con fallas, bueno, gracias por pasar este rato conmigo Thals, espero te demores mucho en decirle a tu banda de exploradoras que ya estoy aqui" - dijo alejandose de la semidiosa que le miro sorprendida

"¡Espera!, ¿me dejaras con el veneno corriendo por mi cuerpo?" - pregunto mirando al pelinegro que sonrio

"Para nada, pero no hay veneno, no soy tan malvado Thals" - dijo acercandose - "Pero si te dejare con esto" - comento dandole un gancho al higado que le arrebato todo el aire a la cazadora dejandola inconciente - "Lo lamento Thals, al verte se que estas bien y presumo que los demas igual, pero sera mejor para ustedes no acercarse a mi, lo que debo hacer, lo debo hacer solo y explicartelo solo lograra que se vean involucrados y ya hay demasiada gente en ello y sufriendo por ello" - susurro mientras la dejaba recostada en la silla - "Si la virgen mas vieja de la existencia esta alli, sera complicado, espero que ellas se hayan mantenido ocultas, lo peor que nos puede pasar sera que por la presencia cercana de la diosa, ella se despierte y comience a causar estragos como la ultima vez" - comento mientras se alejaba de Thalia, pero fue interceptado por un niño

"Disculpe señor" - dijo llamando la atencion del pelinegro

"Dime pequeño en que puedo ayudarte" - replico Percy curioso

"Una linda señorita me dio este helado a cambio de que le entregase esto a usted" - comento mientras extendia una tarjeta

Percy al mirar el rostro del pequeño se dio cuenta de que habia sido hechizado con la niebla

"(Demonios, apenas llego y ya me cae el peso de todo, me pregunto quien querra verme)" - penso serio mientras tomaba la tarjeta y leia el nombre de una armeria - "Gracias pequeño y recuerda no aceptar cosas de extraños, especialmente de lindas señoritas" - dijo alejandose mientras el niño se preguntaba que hacia alli

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

La diosa de la luna estaba sentada en un sillon mientras sostenia una taza de te en sus manos, frente a ella dos mujeres claramente mayores le miraban con respeto

"Debo decir que me sorprende verla tan pronto mi señora, no ha pasado mucho" - comento una de las dos mujeres

"Lo se Josephine, pero circunstancias extraordinarias me han traido por los alrededores" - replico la diosa

"¿Ha sucedido algo my lady?" - pregunto la otra mujer al lado de Josephine

"Algo asi Hermithea, dime, ¿el nombre de Percy Jackson te suena de algo?" - pregunto a lo cual ambas mujeres se miraron brevemente, la diosa podria jurar que la pregunta les incomodo

"Si mi señora, le conocimos hace meses, aunque solo se quedo una semana aqui" - respondio Hermithea - "Sabemos de sus logros y poco mas, ya sabe que tratamos de solo de mantenernos al dia con lo que sucede en el mundo lo justo y necesario" - comento con una ligera sonrisa

"Lo se, la razon por la que pregunto es por que le hemos rastreado hasta aqui, aunque no sabemos si vendra a este refugio o solo pasara por la ciudad mientras se encamina hacia otro lugar" - dijo seria - "Diganme, cuando el estuvo aqui, ¿estaba acompañado?" - pregunto

"No, el viajaba solo, no hablo con nadie en especial mientras estuvo aqui o trato de contactarse con alguien, aunque en aquel tiempo llevaba cosas que no tenian relacion con romanos o griegos" - comento Hermithea

Esto preocupo a Artemis, ¿Jackson se cruzo con otros panteones?, eso podria explicar como se mantuvo fuera del radar tanto tiempo

"Ya veo, eso podria responder algunas preguntas, de todas formas, si lo ven, capturenlo, se que ya no son parte de mis cazadoras, pero mientras mas rapido lo atrapemos, mas rapido tranquilizaremos a padre y ya saben como suele ser el" - dijo mientras terminaba su trago y se despedia en un flash desapareciendo del lugar

Ambas mujeres asintieron, permanecieron suficiente tiempo con las cazadoras como para saber como se comportaba cada Olimpico

Lastima que ellas no podrian obeceder a su querida señora

"Ya puedes salir" - dijo Josephine con cansancio

De una puerta salio una joven que no pasaba de los veinte años, ella denotaba un aura que espantaria a cualquiera, ademas su cuerpo trabajado contribuia a ello, su cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, su cuerpo cubierto por una playera sin mangas y pantalones cortos que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, en los pies usa sandalias blanca con plataforma

"Lamento pedirles esto, se que no les agrada ocultar cosas a nuestra señora" - comento la joven mirando a ambas mujeres

"Razon llevas, pero entendemos por que quieres evitar que ella descubra que tu y la "pequeña" se encuentran aqui y con vida, Phoebe" - dijo Hermithea con seriedad - "Sera mejor que vuelvas a su lado, bien sabes cuan inestable es, Jackson no debe andar muy lejos, solo esperemos no moleste demasiado a nuestra señora" - dijo la mujer con cansancio a lo cual la ex cazadora asintio y salio del lugar

"Ya no estamos para estas cosas" - comento Josephine con cansancio

"Siempre suceden cosas extrañas, aunque me alegra ayudar aunque sea un poco a los jovenes" - dijo su compañera - "Ellos tres necesitan tanta ayuda como puedan" - dijo mientras miraba por la ventana a la calle por donde Phoebe caminaba rapidamente

Con Percy

El deshederado principe del mar miraba el establecimiento frente a el, una armeria

"Comienzo a tener una mala sensacion" - susurro mientras que entraba al lugar con resignacion

Dentro vio todo tipo de armas, desde arcos hasta rifles que se veian bastante pesados, nunca habia aprendido mucho sobre las armas de las personas normales, pero sabia que podian causar bastante daño, se pregunto que tan utiles serian si fuesen modificadas para matar monstruos, pero en medio de su meditacion una chica se le acerco

"Disculpe" - dijo llamando su atencion

"Oh lo siento, solo estoy mirando" - dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a quien querria verle alli

"Señor Jackson" - dijo la misma chica

Percy le miro y supo que ella debia ser la dueña de aquella tarjeta, la joven mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos negros sonreia con calma, vestia unos pantalones y zapatos junto una camisa con el logo de la armeria

"Tu fuiste quien me envio esto, ¿verdad?" - pregunto mostrando la tarjeta de la armeria

"Asi es señor Jackson, por favor sigame" - dijo la joven con calma mientras caminaba hacia el interior del local, donde luego de recorrer un corto pasillo llegaron a lo que parecia una sala de descanso para el personal

"Este no es una armeria comun, ¿cierto?" - pregunto Percy curioso

"Asi es señor, esta es una armeria especial, todas las armas que vendemos sirven tanto contra personas normales como contra seres sobrenaturales, pero no nos limitamos solo a seres de un solo panteon y por su expresion, no le sorprende escuchar de otras culturas" - comento la joven con calma

"Si, digamos que tengo experiencia con... otras culturas" - dijo mientras trataba de no recordar a ciertos conocidos

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado, se preguntara por que le he llamado aqui, para comenzar, mi nombre es Melissa Ashfield, soy una Oraculo al servicio de Apollo pero por ahora tambien de alguien que tiene un interes especial en usted" - se presento sonriendo

Percy la miro con cierta frialdad, de momento no le estaba diciendo nada bueno

"Si esto es alguna clase de intento de las señoras del destino de manipularme para que vuelva a luchar a favor de los Olimpicos, puedes decirles que besen todo lo que se parezca a un trasero" - dijo el pelinegro

"Jojojo, vaya es mas bocazas de lo que me habian dicho, bueno, no se debe preocupar por ello, esto no tiene que ver con ello, pero su preocupacion ya esta arreglada" - comento cosa que a Percy no le agrado, ¿ya habia planes en marcha para que luche en favor de los Olimpicos? - "Por ahora enfoquemonos en lo que la persona para la que estoy haciendo este trabajo especial quiere" - dijo sonriendo con calma

"Vale te escucho, pero si es algo que no me agrada me largo y te dejo con la palabra en la boca" - dijo serio

"Bien, para comenzar, como sabras las Oraculo generalmente damos una profecia para que los dioses trabajen en la siguiente catastrofe, a menos que sean casos especiales como el de la gran profecia que hiciste frente durante la titanomaquia, pero en esta ocasion las cosas estan ocurriendo de una manera distinta" - dijo la rubia

"¿A que te refieres con distinto?" - cuestiono Perseo con cierta preocupacion

"Segun lo que la persona que me solicito entregarte esta informacion me explico, fuerzas mas antiguas que escapan al control del destino se han comenzado a despertar desde la segunda guerra contra los Titanes, lenta pero segura se han movilizado, por lo que se nisiquiera hay profecia aun al respecto, pero las diosas del destino estan trabajando en ello" - respondio seria pero sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa

"Espera, siempre ha habido una profecia para ayudarnos, ¿como se vencera esta vez sin una?" - cuestiono Perseo mientras la joven frente a el sonrio

"Ohh pequeño heroe, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, las profecias son en el mejor caso una guia paso a paso para lograr un cometido, un ejemplo de ello es la profecia de la Titanomaquia, no era necesario que tu fueses el que tomase la decision, solo lo hiciste por que la hija de Zeus se fue con las cazadoras y el hijo de Hades era poco confiable en aquel momento, no solo eso, desde el principio podrias haber decidido unirte a los titanes y destruirlos desde adentro, en ninguna parte estaba reglas de como cumplir con la profecia, lo mismo con la profecia mas reciente, Gea podia ser vencida por trueno o fuego, pero no necesariamente debia ser por mano de los semidioses, bastaba con que ayudasen a sus padres, en ninguna parte de la profecia decia quien debia dar el golpe mortal y asi sucesivamente" - dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras Percy le miraba con seriedad

"Entiendo tu punto, entonces que debo hacer" - dijo sabiendo que de una u otra forma el se veria envuelto en el asunto

"Bien, pero para que te hagas una idea de cuan mala sera la situacion, enemigos tan temibles como el guerrero que te dio esos regalos en el cuerpo apareceran incluyendole" - comento a lo cual Percy le miro sorprendido

"Nadie sabe de mis heridas, ¿como lo sabe esta persona para la que trabajas?" - cuestiono mientras sacaba su navaja

"Wow calma heroe, no mates a la linda mensajera" - dijo un poco sorprendida por la reaccion de Percy - "¡Esta persona estuvo presente de cierta manera cuando luchaste con aquel guerrero!" - exclamo rapidamente

"(¿Me habra estado vigilando alguien?, Erebo aseguro que Nyx estaba en la mansion de la noche y Ahklys aun estaba herida, ¿algun dios menor?, ¿otro primordial?, maldicion, podria haber sido cualquiera)" - pensaba serio tratando de hallar respuesta

"No te molestes heroe, llegado el momento tendras tu respuesta, de cualquier forma, no es mucho lo que tengo que decir y estoy segura de que tienes cosas que hacer, por lo que presta atencion por que esto es lo importante, los eventos que ocurriran dentro de poco tiempo solo tendran una meta y es causar tanto caos como sea posible, no te molestes en hallar una razon por que no la habra y sera tiempo perdido, este enemigo que se aproxima no podra ser detenido, solo retrasados, esto no es una guerra como las anteriores veces, sera una lucha por sobrevivir y los que lo logren viviran una era de paz" - dijo seria

"Eso casi parece una profecia" - comento Percy - "¿Que interes tiene esta persona en que precisamente yo este al tanto de esto?" - cuestiono serio

"Lo usual, eres la mejor opcion, en cuanto a la profecia no te preocupes, pronto las tres diosas se presentaran en el Olimpo y la recitaran" - respondio sonriendo - "Es mejor que te vaya heroe, no querras perderte tu cita con la princesa" - dijo a lo cual Percy le miro molesto - ¡Por cierto hay un paquete esperando por ti en aquel refugio, asegurate de no olvidarlo" - grito luego de que Percy saliese por la puerta

Algunos minutos despues, Melissa sonrio, su aspecto cambio al de una mujer de ojos dorados y cabello platinado quien dio un suspiro

"En verdad es diferente a como era antes, padre, espero todo vaya segun tu prediccion" - susurro para luego levantarse - "Sera mejor ir a ver a Erebo, ya debe de estar en sus ultimas de aguante" - dijo desapareciendo

Fuera de la armeria

Cuando Percy salio vio que estaba oscureciendo, lo cual le sorprendio un poco debido a que no penso que habia pasado tanto tiempo

"Sera mejor que me apresure, no debe faltar mucho tiempo para que ella comience de nuevo a sucumbir a los efectos de la maldicion y si Artemis aun esta por los alrededores no tardara en encontrarme" - murmuro comenzando a correr

Percy se movia a la mayor velocidad que podia su cuerpo, llamando la atencion de las personas y provocando que algunos vehiculos frenasen forzadamente debido a que el se cruzo de repente

"(A este paso no tardare mas que diez minutos en llegar, si, ¡puedo hac-!)" - su pensamiento fue interrumpido debido a que un auto le atropello provocando que cayese con fuerza al cemento

La ventaja de ser un semidios y haber entrenado a sus limites es que algo asi solo le dejo mareado y sangrando un poco de la cabeza, por otro lado en verdad le dolio, parece que el auto venia a alta velocidad

Mientras se ponia de pie y trataba de enfocar su mirada bien, observo a un conjunto de jovenes y atractivas mujeres, entre ellas una cabreada Thalia mirandole

"Tiempo de correr" - susurro comenzando a moverse sorprendentemente bien para la clase de impacto que habia recibido

Las cazadoras ni lentas ni perezosas comenzaron a perseguirle rapidamente, pero debido a que estaban en medio de una ciudad no podrian dispararle flechas para el malestar de algunas

Percy viendo que no le faltaba mucha distancia para llegar decidio usar un atajo poco ortodoxo, por lo que ingreso a un centro comercial, donde en el peor de los casos las enfrentaria en un entorno donde no podrian usar sus arcos o poderes

"Maldito, chicas no dejen que les supere, demuestren que ustedes son mejores, Thalia ve con ellas, yo ire y esperare del otro lado para sorprenderle" - ordeno Artemis

"¡Vamos a por el desgraciado!" - grito la hija de Zeus enojada por el golpe que el ex hijo de Poseidon le habia dado horas atras

Las chicas rapidamente ingresaron al centro comercial, pero debido a su tamaño se dividieron en grupos de dos para cubrir mas terreno, lastima que todo esto lo observo Percy no muy lejos de la entrada por la cual ellas llegaron

"(Bien, esto hace todo mas facil, las cazadoras tienen experiencia contra monstruos, pero casi nada en contra de otro semidios y mucho menos en batalla de subterfugio, tendran que saber perdonarme, pero el hecho de que Artemis no este con ellas significa que esta esperandome fuera, si asi quiere jugar se lo hare pagar caro)" - penso sonriendo mientras veia como se dividian todas entre los cuatro pisos y subterraneo del centro comercial

Primer grupo

El primer grupo al que Percy habia seguido fue al ultimo piso, reconocio que eran hermanas y le recordaban a Beckenford y Leo en cierta forma, por lo que eran hijas de Hefesto, pero una de ellas la habia visto durante la guerra mientras que la otra no

Por lo que se dejo ver mientras entraba por una puerta que indicaba solo personal autorizado

Ambas cazadoras le siguieron, esperando poder sorprenderles, pero al ingresar al pasillo avanzaron con cuidado, al llegar a un doble camino vieron que por la izquierda habia una puerta semi abierta, por lo que ambas se acercaron, pero la puerta fue pateada con fuerza derribando a una de las cazadoras que cayo inconciente con un moreton en la frente

"Hermana" - llamo la que no fue golpeada, pero ese instante de desconcentracion fue aprovechado por Percy quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago

"Artemis no debio traerlas" - susurro para luego dejar el lugar

Grupo 2

El segundo duo de cazadoras las encontro en una tienda de ropa, un piso mas abajo que el anterior, ambas maravilladas y viendo si podian robar algo, hijas de Hermes sin duda

No fue muy dificil dejarlas inconcientes, ambas cometieron el error de entrar a los cubiculos de vestuario para probarse unos conjuntos, minutos despues una compradora las hallo a ambas inconcientes

Grupo 3

Este era un grupo mas complicado debido a que Percy habia visto a ambas cazadoras, si no recordaba mal una se llamaba Hunter Kowalsky y la otra Febe, ambas parecian haber terminado de revisar el area de comidas y se hallaban en las escaleras bajando para encontrarse a las demas

"Tendran que saber perdonarme, pero no puedo permitir que interfieran mas de la cuenta" - dijo mientras se aproximaba a ambas y las empujaba provocando que rodasen y se dieran contra la pared fuertemente, quedando inconcientes

Grupo 4

Las siguientes victimas eran una hija de Apolo y otra cazadora a quien habia visto antes pero no recordaba su nombre, ambas estaban en una tienda de lenceria, por lo que Percy decidio dejarlas tranquilas ya que llamaria mucho la atencion si entraba alli, ademas como tal no necesitaba encargarse de todas las cazadoras

Grupo 5

Thalia caminaba por el gran subterraneo, a su lado una cazadora de las mas jovenes e hija de Hermes miraba con cierto temor a su alrededor

"No te preocupes Ariadna, solo recuerda el entrenamiento y estaras bien" - dijo la teniente aunque por dentro estaba dudosa de ello, conocia muy bien la habilidad de Percy para luchar, era mas probable que el tuviese la ventaja

"Ella tiene razon, pero no en este caso" - escucho la teniente a su lado. Girandose rapidamente vio como Percy ahorcaba a la joven cazadora que cayo al suelo pocos segundos despues - "No te preocupes, no esta muerta, pero posiblemente si le duela el cuello cuando despierte" - dijo con despreocupacion

"¡Maldito!" - exclamo sacando sus cuchillas de caza

"Vaya aprovechando que no hay nadie mas aqui, que tierna, veamos si has mejorado aunque sea un poco" - dijo burlon mientras veia a Thalia aproximarse rapidamente

La pelinegra atacaba rapidamente con ataques que cualquiera tendria problemas esquivando, pero no Percy, el evadia cada ataque sin mayor problema, no importando que ella atacase a una velocidad que sorprenderia incluso a los dioses

Si sus ataques conectasen darian una potente descarga al cuerpo del perseguido heroe, quien sonreia sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azul electricos de la cazadora

"¿Es todo?" - pregunto con un tono de decepcion

Esto molesto a la Grace quien ataco con mas ferocidad, a lo cual Percy suspiro y evadio todos los golpes hasta que toco la pared, Thalia pensando que lo tenia acorralado se lanzo para atraparlo, pero este la evadio con un salto y le dio una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza provocando que chocase con mas fuerza contra la pared, para luego caer arrodillada

"Terrible Thalia, dime, ¿sabes por que te he vencido?" - pregunto mirandole seriamente

"Por que entrenaste como un demente y siempre has sido exageradamente bueno en combate" - replico esta sintiendose ligeramente desorientada por el golpe

"No, mi habilidad de lucha es en parte gracias al riguroso entrenamiento al que me puse cuando regrese despues de la guerra, pero tambien es por que tengo algo que tu y las cazadoras y probablemente gran parte de los semidioses no tienen" - dijo serio

"¿A que te refieres?" - cuestiono mirando a Percy quien le miraba como si fuese una niña lo cual le molesto un poco

"Experiencia, la mayoria del tiempo nos preparamos para luchar contra monstruos, pero luchar contra ellos no es lo mismo que contra personas, luchar contra monstruos es incluso mas parecido a pelear con dioses que contra semidioses o personas normales" - respondio serio - "Cuando deje el campamento me dedique a luchar por todo el mundo, viajando y peleando no solo contra monstruos, pero tambien contra semidioses y humanos que habian desarrollado su habilidad en diciplinas de combate que me pusieron en mas aprietos que contra seres sobrenaturales pudiese haber estado, eso es lo que tengo, la experiencia de luchar contra individuos que han dedicado su vida al combate en una u otra forma, esa es la razon de mi victoria ahora" - dijo mirandole con calma

"¿Por que Percy?, solo dime por que" - cuestiono sintiendo el peso de su derrota

"¿Por que he vuelto y todo lo que ha pasado en el ultimo tiempo?, hey, no me preguntes a mi, yo regrese al pais dos semanas antes de que enfrentase a Ares, ni idea lo que haya pasado aqui, pero si te puedo decir que hay alguien a quien debo salvar" - dijo para luego irse dejando a una sonriente cazadora

"Imbecil, siempre corriendo a salvar a alguien" - murmuro con alegria para luego ir a despertar a su compañera

Con la mayoria de las cazadoras vencidas, excepto las que seguian en la tienda de lenceria que estaban alli entretenidas todavia, Percy salio encontrandose en el estacionamiento exterior, donde una molesta diosa le esperaba sentada en el capo de un vehiculo, curiosamente tenia la apariencia de una mujer en sus veinte algo, su cabello plateado amarrado y usaba la ropa clasica de las cazadoras, parecia que iria en serio

"Cualquiera que te viese diria que esperas a tu novio muñeca" - dijo sonriendo divertido al ver que el defecto fatal de la diosa hija de Zeus hacia efecto

Era tan facil hacer enfadar a los dioses

"Jackson, veo con tristeza que has cambiado para mal, parece que el tiempo que has pasado lejos de tu hogar te ha vuelto un animal como el resto" - comento con cierta decepcion

"Tal vez si o tal vez no, quien sabe realmente, si he cambiado para mejor o no, lo que se es que si no me dejas seguir mi alegre camino tu virginal trasero terminara con una marca de mi bota" - dijo sonriendo desafiante

"Ja, grandes palabras para un simple semidios, ¿crees poder vencerme?" - cuestiono sonriendo mientras sacaba sus cuchillos de caza

"Yo no creo... lo se on seguridad, venci a Ares y el es mas fuerte que tu, no solo por que es un hombre" - dijo sabiendo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para cabrear a la diosa que por milenios ha proclamado que las mujeres eran superiores

Artemis ataco a Percy quien saco su navaja para defenderse, ella era naturalmente mas rapida que Thalia y mas fuerte, por lo que debia esforzarse mas en defenderse

Pero ninguno de los ataques de ella le alcanzaban, bloqueaba cada uno de ellos o los evadia

Artemis se sorprendia por las habilidades exhibidas por el semi dios, quien luchara para su sorpresa y disgusto a la par de ella, una diosa

La fuerza, reflejos y velocidad que demostraba era superior a lo que habia visto en muchos dioses menores y semidioses, incluso podria decirse que el tenia experiencia en pelear contra dioses

Fue entonces que recordo que en su conversacion con Josephine y Hermithea, le dijeron que el tenia cosas que parecian pertenecer a otros panteones, ¿habra luchado contra otros dioses o seres equivalentes?

Era una posibilidad que le atemorizaba en cierta medida, despues de todo, Perseo Jackson habia enfrentado en el pasado al rey de los titanes y salido victorioso asi como sobrevivir al Tartaro mismo y a una batalla contra el rey de aquel lugar y su hermano

"¿Que sucede diosa?, tus ataques han bajado su intensidad, ¿es esto todo lo que puedes hacer?" - cuestiono sonriendo el pelinegro

Artemis rechino los dientes y se lanzo al ataque, pero este le evadio y ella clavo una de sus cuchillas contra la parte trasera de una camioneta, cosa que Percy aprovecho para atacarla con una patada a la mandibula que conecto de lleno, haciendo que un ligero rastro de sangre se asome por los labios de la diosa, pero el ataque no se detuvo alli, Percy lanzo una segunda patada al estomago para luego darle un codazo al rostro

Pero la diosa evadio el ataque y ella ataco con su cuchilla a Jackson que la bloqueo a duras penas con su navaja, para luego alejarla de una patada

"Nada mal Arty, pero tienes que hacerlo mejor" - dijo sonriendo lo cual molesto mas a la diosa - "(Eso es, dejate llevar por la ira, cuando sea el momento perfecto se acabara para la lucha)" - penso seriamente mientras se preparaba para el ataque de la diosa

Pero esta tenia otra idea en mente, en sus manos aparecio un arco de plata, sorprendiendo a Percy quien no pudo replicar nada debido a que comenzo a disparar rapidas voleas

Jackson se vio obligado a usar los vehiculos para protegerse, debido a la rapidez con las que disparaba flechas que parecian no acabar nunca

"Maldita sea, esta loca, a este paso no me extrañaria si termina por volar los vehiculos por los aires, debo hallar la forma de sorprenderla" - dijo mientras miraba por el costado de la camioneta que usaba de proteccion solo para retroceder debido a una fecha de gran tamaño atravesar limpiamente el metal y el vehiculo a su lado - "¡Estas loca mujer!" - grito Percy para luego escuchar como el sonido de algo parecido a un escape de gas sonaba

"Esa es una flecha especial, yo que tu corro" - dijo la diosa sonriendo

Percy comenzo a moverse pero el vehiculo afectado estallo provocando que el semidios chocase de cara contra la ventana de un auto cercano

"Uhhgg, maldita perra loca" - dijo un poco adolorido

"¡No me llames asi semidios!" - grito molesta disparando mas flechas que Percy apenas evadio pero su traje se vio dañado, entre ellos el frasco que habia estado cargando

Percy al darse cuenta se desespero, ese vial era importante

"¡NOOOOOO!" - grito al ver el liquido negro derramado en el suelo

Artemis se acerco pero se vio extrañada al ver al semidios arrodillado frente a los pedazos de un vial

"Maldita sea, sin esto Ella sucumbira a la maldicion, debi haber acabado esto rapido en lugar de tratar de hacer las cosas con calma" - dijo poniendose de pie - "Bien Artemis, esta vez luchare enserio, espero me puedas perdonar pero no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar contigo" - dijo con una mirada vacia de todo sentimiento

La diosa sintio que el ambiente era distinto, la mirada que el legendario heroe le daba se parecia a la misma que tenia antes de que se fuese del campamento luego de jurar no pelear a favor de los Olimpicos nuevamente

Una energia oscura comenzo a surgir del semidios, pero lo extraño es que no sentia nada proveniente de ella, ni frialdad, ni maldad, nada en lo absoluto, pero si tenia algo claro y era que parecia ser lo que uso para vencer a Ares

Percy se coloco en posicion de ataque, habia guardado su navaja, al momento en que salto, en lo que se demora en latir el corazon estaba frente a Artemis quien se sorprendio lo suficiente como para no defenderse del brutal puñetazo que Percy le conecto en el estomago, el cual tenia una fuerza que facilmente igualaba a la de los dioses

Artemis impacto contra la muralla del edificio con fuerza, el golpe le dolia tanto que parecia le daño internamente, Percy se acerco a ella con calma, la energia se habia disipado a su alrededor, pero la mirada vacia en sus ojos los cuales parecian ligeramente mas oscuros que hace unos momentos se mantenian

"Artemis, por tu bien sera mejor que no me sigas, si lo haces no se que tan mal acabaran las cosas para ti y tus cazadoras, haz un favor para ambos y quedate lejos de mi camino y dile lo mismo a los Olimpicos" - dijo para luego comenzar a correr en direccion al refugio que habia visitado la diosa horas atras

Percy tardo pocos minutos en llegar a su destino, la estacion gasolinera de Union Station, a la cual entro para luego dirigirse rapidamente al area de solo empleados, quienes no le pudieron decir nada debido a la demoniaca velocidad con la que se movia

Percy abrio una puerta que revelo ser el armario para escobas y demas, pero al cerrar la puerta toco un interruptor y de la pared frente a el se abrio una puerta revelando un ascensor oculto, por el cual el ingreso y presiono el boton de bajada

Al bajar por el ascensor el cual tenia una puerta de rejilla observo la ciudad subterranea de refugio, uno de los pocos lugares que podrian garantizar paz para los semidioses, debido a que casi nadie sabe de su existencia

Cuando la puerta se abrio partio a maxima velocidad hacia su destino, ignoro a todos quienes le saludaban, debia llegar lo mas pronto posible

En pocos minutos llego a una casa algo alejada de las demas, la puerta en ese momento se abrio revelando a Phoebe, la ex cazadora de Artemis, quien levanto la mano para saludarle

"¡PHOEBE SAL DE AHI RAPIDO!" - grito extrañando a la cazadora quien a paso lento se le acercaba, pero el cayo al suelo mientras de su cuerpo comenzo a emanar la misma energia oscura que uso contra Artemis - "no, ¡no ahora!" - exclamo mirando hacia la casa mientras Phoebe se le acercaba corriendo

"¡Jackson!, ¿no se suponia que aun quedaba algo de tiempo?" - cuestiono preocupada la antigua cazadora

Pero antes de que Percy pudiese responder, la casa estallo con fuerza producto de una energia oscura que salio de su interior

Phoebe y Percy salieron volando varios metros lejos, mientras ambos intentaban levantarse vieron como entre los escombros se hallaba de pie una joven vestida con el traje de las cazadoras de Artemis, pero completamente oscuro

"Se desperto, maldita sea" - maldijo Percy levantandose mientras la joven vestida de negro le miraba sonriente

En un pestañeo ella se aproximo al Jackson, quien le miraba seriamente, a su lado Phoebe se levanto algo adolorida

"Bianca, escuchame, debes calmarte, no debes dejar que tome el control" - dijo a la antigua cazadora quien murio durante la titanomaquia en mision para salvar a la diosa de la caza

Pero ella no se volteo a ver, solo levanto la mano y de un movimiento provoco que Phoebe cayese inconciente, Percy le tomo la mano a lo cual ella sonrio

"Bianca, mirame, no dejes que te controle, si lo haces te consumira, se que eres fuerte y puedes con esto, Bianca" - dijo pero ella le ignoro, solo se le acerco y beso sus labios mientras con su mano derecha recorria el abdomen del semidios

"Estaremos juntos Percy, pero primero debo eliminar a las molestias, se bueno y esperame aqui" - dijo mientras Jackson era atravesado por una estaca de oscuridad en el abdomen - "No te preocupes, no he tocado ninguna parte importante, se que te recuperaras rapido" - dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba y Percy caia al suelo herido

Lo ultimo que vio fue a la hija de Hades cruzar un portal oscuro

Fin del capitulo

Buenas, ha pasado mucho, espero tengan unas buenas vacaciones o al menos la esten pasando bien

Como habran visto ahora la trama avanza, lo cual me alegra ya que no me costara tanto trabajo como el cap anterior en escribir jaja

No esperaban a Phoebe eh?, por que la elegi?, simple, es de las menos favoritas casi siempre como parte del grupo de feministas y bla bla bla, si llevan tiempo leyendo mis fanfics sabran que me apasiona mas trabajar con personajes raros de usar, OJO, esto no significa que sean pareja o lo vayan a ser, no tengo planes de ese tipo en esta historia, aunque puede que haya algo de cachondeo, total, ella ya no es una cazadora, pero como paso eso? esperen los siguientes capitulos para enterarse xd

Creo que no mencione esto, pero igual el titulo deja la idea, habra elementos de la saga SOULS, no solo Dark souls, tambien Demon souls y puede que Bloodborne, pero no personajes, posiblemente algunos monstruos y otras cosas, pero eso se vera a medida que avancemos

Para acabar, quien era la mujer de la armeria? ya lo sabran... por que Bianca? por que me gusta, sin mas que decir, dudas o consultas las respondere en el siguiente cap, nos leemos


	5. Bajo ataque

Aquel hombre cuyos ojos eran tan oscuros con pigmentación blanca, como si estuviera simulando las estrellas en el basto espacio, cayo de rodillas, sangre dorada y sudor mezclado cayeron en el piso del palacio de la noche, donde el y su esposa/hermana residían

"Erebo, ¿estas bien?" – pregunto preocupada la primordial de la noche, pero cuando este levanto su vista, Nyx vio que sus ojos eran completamente oscuros

"¡Ella me lo ha arrebatado, madre ha recuperado el dominio del universo!" – exclamo con cansancio para luego caer inconsciente

A unos pasos, un hombre calvo de aspecto rudo vestido con una armadura con símbolos de cráneos y cuernos se acerco a la pareja

"Preparare a mi ejercito, si ella sale logra salir de mi reino, estaremos en serios problemas" – comento serio

El eco de unos pasos delicados se escucharon, los tres imponentes seres se giraron y vieron sorprendidos a alguien a quien no veían hace mucho, una mujer de cabellera plateada y larga así como vestida con el mismo color, sus ojos dorados y fríos a primera vista observaba a los primordiales ya presentes

"Hermana Ananké, ¿en verdad eres tu?" – pregunto Nyx viendo a la diosa del destino

"Así es hermana, hermanos, como diosa del destino pude prever esta situación" – dijo mirando a Erebo que yacía inconsciente

"Hermana, si tu estas aquí, es por que hay una forma de obtener la victoria, ¿cierto?" - cuestiono Tártaro con cierto tono esperanzador

"Lo hay, pero sacrificaremos mas de lo que podríamos querer o pensar, vencer y enviar a dormir a nuestra madre es muy complicado, mas aun ya que no todos los primordiales estamos preparados para combatir y aun si lo estuviésemos, la falta de Gaia y Ouranos se daría a ver ya que son los mas fuertes junto a Erebo" – dijo la diosa

"Si solo Gaia no hubiese caído bajo el control de nuestra madre en aquel entonces" – murmuro Nyx con amargura

"Sabíamos de los sentimientos de Gaia por nuestro 'padre', al igual que ella todos quisimos pelear a su lado, pero éramos muy jóvenes y nos faltaba mucha experiencia para apoyarle, Gaia al ser la mayor de nosotros, tenia mas poder y pudo ayudarle, aunque fuese un poco" – replico Tártaro con seriedad mientras apretaba sus puños

"Dejando aquello de lado, dinos hermana, ¿Cuál es tu plan?" – pregunto la diosa de la noche

"Es simple, hay algo que me he pasado investigando durante todos estos siglos, razón por la cual he tenido que mantener la distancia de todos, un secreto que solo nuestra hermana Gaia conocía pero olvido con el tiempo y la corrupción mental que provoca ser infectado con el poder de madre, lo que he investigado… es la identidad del hombre al que llamamos 'padre'" – dijo sonriendo

Esto provoco la molestia de los demás presentes ya que todo lo relacionado a quien llamaban 'padre' era algo muy personal

"Hermana, espero tengas claras tus ideas, por si lo has olvidado, nuestro 'padre' ha estado los últimos mil años protegiendo la entrada al templo de madre en lo mas profundo de mi reino y hace pocos siglos cayo finalmente presa de la polución mental por manejar el poder de madre" – hablo Tártaro claramente molesto

"Calma hermano, lo se muy bien, pero había algo extraño con el y lo saben bien, el era alguien especial, podía manejar el poder de madre casi tan bien como ella misma, todo lo que sabemos lo aprendimos de el, incluso pensábamos que el era alguna clase de deidad parecida a madre, pero el siempre negó ser algo así, mas allá de llamarse un tipo con la suerte mas bizarra claro" – comento con una leve sonrisa ante lo ultimo

"Ve al grano hermana, el tiempo no esta a nuestro favor y Cronos esta haciendo lo mejor que puede para ralentizar a madre" – hablo Nyx seria

"Hermana, me tomo mucho tiempo, pero hace tres siglos encontré el hilo de vida de nuestro 'padre', he pasado todo este tiempo rastreando su origen el cual data de hace 20 años" – dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes pues eso quería decir una sola cosa

"El provenía de esta época" – dijeron al unísono los tres dioses residentes del Tártaro

"Así es, mas aun por que le conocemos muy bien, su nombre es…" – las siguientes palabras sorprendieron a los dioses primordiales al punto que Nyx se desmayo

¿la razón?, no hace mucho el estuvo allí y trataron de matarle

Capitulo 5: campamento mestizo bajo ataque

Cuando el hijo de Poseidón despertó, rápidamente se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor

"Calma Percy, estas a salvo y en buen estado" – escucho una voz detrás de el

La anciana líder del Refugio le miraba con calma, pero la otra persona que ingresaba no lo hacia

Percy comenzó a sudar, este era de las peores situaciones en las que podía encontrarse

La diosa de la luna, Artemis miraba con furia al semidiós, con rapidez le tomo por el cuello de la camisa haciendo que cayese recostado en la cama con ella encima

"Vaya, no sabia que me apreciabas tanto Artemis, pero no creo que esta sea la manera de mostrar tus sentimientos, deberías pedirle a Afrodita que te ayude en eso" – comento sonriendo, sabia que estaba en grandes problemas, molestar un poco a la diosa no le haría mayor mal

Claro, cuando ella comenzó a golpearle este solo bloqueaba los golpes

"(Debió haber sentido la explosión de energía o al menos enterarse que algo sucedió aquí, una vez llego vio que estaba inconsciente pero le afecto mas al ver a Phoebe, quien se supone debía estar muerta)" – pensó viendo como la diosa se detenía y alejaba

"¿Por qué?" – pregunto la diosa, Josephine abandono la habitación sabiendo que era mejor dejarlos solos

"Lo lamento pero tendrás que ser especifica con lo que quieres preguntar" – replico sin mucho interés

"¿¡Por que no me dijiste que ella seguía con vida!?... ¡Aunque sea un simple mensaje hubiese bastado, sabes cuan importantes son ellas para mi!" – grito al borde de las lagrimas

Percy recordaba un momento parecido, hace años, cuando otra cazadora falleció a manos de su propio padre, la diosa ante el lloraba, Phoebe fue quien puso su hombro cuando nadie las veía, pero cuando fue el turno de la cazadora de caer en combate, no hubo quien le ayudase, por lo que Thalía le conto cuando aun seguía en el campamento, Artemis estaba profundamente dolida, las cazadoras que mas tiempo le habían acompañado ya no se encontraban a su lado, ver que una estaba de regreso y al lado de Jackson, bueno no hay que ser hijo de Athena para saber que podría pasar

La diosa esperaba la respuesta, pero Percy no sabia bien como responder debido a que seria un golpe mas devastador para la diosa al enterarse

"¡Responde!" – exclamo la diosa con mas ira y tristeza abofeteando el rostro del hijo de Poseidón

"Sera mejor que te sientes, Artemis, esto será muy difícil y el tiempo no esta a nuestro favor" – dijo luego de algunos segundos y bofetadas

La diosa hizo caso, mas por que no creía poder seguir en pie con su estado actual que por hacer caso a Jackson

"Meses después que abandone el campamento, fui a Alaska, había logrado evadir por un tiempo a los Olímpicos pero estaban acercándose mucho, además por aquella época Poseidón aparentemente hizo algo que me quito la mayoría de mis poderes que me caracterizarían como hijo de el" – ese dato sorprendió a la diosa pero no lo demostró – "Bueno, una vez en Alaska pensé que podría vivir en calma por un tiempo, pero no pasaron muchas semanas cuando encontré a una agotada y al borde de la hipotermia Phoebe cargando a una inconsciente Bianca" – relato mirando la expresión de incredulidad de la diosa

"MIENTES" – grito furiosa – "Ella… murió hace mucho, es… imposible" – dijo casi en un susurro, lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos

Percy sintió el deseo de consolarle, pero no podía, lo siguiente que debía revelarle seria duro pero importante

"Hay algo mas que debes saber Artemis" – dijo con tono pesado y oscuro – "No tengo tiempo para darte todos los detalles, pero Bianca cuando volvió a este mundo, no fue por voluntad propia, mas bien su alma fue arrastrada a un terrible lugar en lo mas profundo de Tártaro y eso la dejo inestable y con un gran poder, parecido al que use en nuestro encuentro" – la diosa le miro sin poder creerle – Artemis, necesito que me lleves al campamento en tu carroza, la noche ya esta cayendo por lo que no deberías tener problemas" – dijo esperando una respuesta positiva

"Esta bien Perseo, pero quiero saber todos los detalles luego, si tratas de escapar sin decirme todo jamás te lo perdonare y jurare por el estigio que te cazare por toda la eternidad si hace falta" – dijo de forma amenazante recuperando su semblante usual

"Vale pero vámonos de prisa, cada minuto cuenta" – dijo saliendo pero fue detenido por la diosa

"Al menos deberías cambiarte un poco tu ropa, no dejare que vayas como Apolo con mis cazadoras" – comento

Percy miro el estado de sus ropas y vio que su playera tenia varios cortes así como sus pantalones

"Lo siento preciosa, pero mi casa fue volada en pedazos por Bianca, solo por esta noche tendrás a un Percy de apariencia salvaje como compañía, pero llamare a alguien que podrá llevarme algo de ropa al campamento" – dijo llevando la mano a su bolsillo derecho y sacando un celular marcando un numero rápidamente – "Hey sexy, soy yo, necesito que me lleves algunas prendas que deje en tu casa el mes pasado, me dirijo al campamento mestizo por que algo salió terriblemente mal… no… eso tampoco, eso si fue lo que paso, te veré allá guapa y gracias" – dijo para luego guardar su celular y mirar a una extrañada Artemis – "¿Qué?, que ustedes usen los mensajes iris no quiere decir que sea la única forma de comunicación para semidioses" – comento comenzando a caminar

La diosa no quiso darle mas vueltas, ya tenia mucho encima, dos cazadoras que deberían estar en los campos Elíseos están de vuelta a la vida, una a muy poca distancia y la otra quien sabe

Mientras avanzaban, Hermithea y Josephine junto a Thalía esperaban al dúo

"Lo lamentamos mi señora, se que no debimos haberla engañado de tal forma, pero creímos era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias tan agravantes y únicas de Phoebe y la joven Bianca, además que con Perseo haciéndose cargo de la situación sentimos que estarían bien de momento" – dijo Hermithea que tenia su cabeza inclinada

"Estamos listas para recibir nuestro castigo cuando usted disponga mi señora" – dijo Josephine en tono sumiso

La diosa miro a ambas para luego de unos momentos dar un suspiro

"No se preocupen, ambas si bien actuaron a espaldas mía, fue por mi bien y esta situación es como bien dicen, única, ahora debemos movernos rápido, Thalía, que algunas de las chicas ayuden a Phoebe si todavía no despierta, iremos al campamento mestizo en el carro lunar" – ordeno la diosa a su teniente que rápidamente se movió

"Vamos, no hay que perder mas tiempo" – dijo Percy preocupado, un sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien no lo dejaba tranquilo desde hace un rato

"En ese caso iremos a ayudar a las jóvenes" – dijo Hermithea que junto a Josephine fueron tras Thalía

La diosa y el semidiós no tardaron mucho en llegar al exterior, cuando salieron del ascensor secreto este rápidamente cerro sus puertas y comenzó a bajar, señal de que Thalía y las cazadoras no tardarían mucho en reunirse con ellos

Una vez fuera, vieron el cielo nocturno, la luna se veía grande y ominosa como pocas veces luce, Artemis sonrió, adoraba noches como esta, pero la expresión de Percy decía que algo estaba mal

Artemis fue rodeada por un brillo plateado, concentrándose para llamar el carro lunar, pero luego de unos segundos el brillo desapareció

"¿Sucede algo?" – pregunto el pelinegro mirando a la diosa que negó

Nuevamente el brillo plateado la rodeo y así como la vez anterior nada sucedió, lo volvió a intentar varias veces mas, pero todas fallaron, la diosa cayo de rodillas con expresión incrédula

"Percy… el carro lunar no me obedece, nada me obedece, siento la conexión pero nada mas, ni siquiera mi arco puedo invocar" – dijo con una expresión temerosa

Por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo Artemis estaba vulnerable por completo

Cuando la diosa dijo eso, las cazadoras llegaron, al igual que su señora tampoco podían creer lo escuchado

Por supuesto, Percy era el único preocupado por otras razones que involucraban a la renacida hija de Hades

"¡Demonios!, ¿acaso no hay otra forma?" – cuestiono impacientándose

Las cazadoras se miraron y fue entonces que Thalía hablo

"Mi señora, posiblemente el portal ya este listo" – comento la hija de Zeus con algo de duda

"¡Si!, aun esta esa opción" – replico sonriente mas no por mucho – "Rápido, hay que comunicarse al campamento para que abran desde su lado el portal" – dijo la diosa de la caza

"¿Portal?" -cuestiono el antiguo hijo de Poseidón con duda

"Bueno, loa dioses permitieron usar una especie de portal ancestral para cuando te encontrásemos para llevarte de vuelta" – respondió Thalía

"Es adorable el que piensen que tenían alguna oportunidad de lograrlo" – comento sonriendo – "Bueno, de todas formas los Olímpicos han sido útiles esta vez, mira, el mensaje Iris se conecto" – dijo mirando a Artemis frente a una pequeño circulo mágico del cual apareció un sangrante Quirón – "Demonios" – susurro el pelinegro

"My lady, necesitamos ayuda" – dijo cansado y desesperado – "Estamos siendo atacados por fuerzas desconocidas, incluso su hermanastro Dionisio esta tratando de poner bajo control la situación, pero a este paso temo por su bienestar" – dijo con preocupación

"Quirón necesitamos que abran el portal de Hyperion, mis poderes están siendo anulados y no puedo llamar al carro lunar" – replico la diosa tratando de ocultar su propio temor por su situación

"El portal esta listo mi señora, lo activare tan rápido como pueda, estén listas para luchar" – dijo para que luego de dos segundos se cortase repentinamente

"Artemis, debes mantenerte fuera de esto, en tu estado actual no podrás luchar e incluso si estuvieras en tu mejor momento tendrías un muy complicado combate" – hablo Percy con seriedad

"¡No te atrevas a insultarme así **niño**!" – exclamo la diosa – "Aun puedo luchar, mas aun cuando es por el bien de una de mis cazadoras, ¡no olvides que hablas con una diosa" – dijo molesta por ser considerada débil – "Thalía, ya sabes como preparar el portal, una vez crucemos que las mas jóvenes ayuden a evacuar a los heridos, las demás darán apoyo para cubrir la retirada y ralentizar cualquier fuerza hostil que se les acerque, una vez completada esa parte someteremos al enemigo" – ordeno la diosa de plata

"Como quieras" – susurro Jackson mientras en su izquierda comenzaba a ser rodeado por un aura oscura apenas perceptible

Mientras esto sucedía, Hermithea se acerco a Percy y le entrego una caja a Percy, quien reconoció la caja como aquella que la chica de la armería le menciono

Thalía en el suelo dibujo con su lanza un circulo mágico que por los símbolos Percy supo que hacían referencia a la posición de las estrellas, espacio-tiempo y el titán Hyperion, encima de ellos coloco unos talismanes que pronto formaron un portal que se ilumino en color azul

"Esta listo, Josephine, Hermithea les encargare a Phoebe por el momento, nos veremos pronto" – dijo mirando a las antiguas cazadoras - "¡Todas, conmigo, por el Olimpo!" – grito cruzando el Portal

Todas las cazadoras gritaron, preparadas para ir a por sus presas y salvar a los campistas, aun para cierta molestia de varias al pensar que entre a quienes debían salvar eran asquerosos chicos, arcos y dagas listas, cruzaron el portal seguidas de Percy que en sus manos tenia su navaja de bolsillo lista en su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda aquel poder oscuro se hacia mas visible

Las feroces cazadoras cruzaron el portal, encontrándose una masacre y una extraña energía oscura rodeándoles

 **Una hora antes**

La vida en el campamento había seguido aun después de que el 'Héroe' se fuese, durante un tiempo todos se preguntaron que era de el, pero con el paso del tiempo y la falta de noticias todos continuaron sus vidas, los campistas mayores ayudaban a los nuevos a acostumbrarse a sus nuevas vidas, así como ellos mismos se preparaban para las nuevas etapas de sus vidas ya como adultos, esta era la vida diaria de ambos campamentos, los seis de la profecía que seguían siendo leales a los dioses también habían seguido con sus vidas, claro algunos no dejaban de buscar al hijo de Poseidón pero cada intento era tan fútil como el anterior

Nico, hijo de Hades y coronado príncipe del reino de su padre, miraba con cierto aburrimiento el campamento, haber crecido en un ambiente de guerras contra los titanes y la diosa primordial Gaia hacia que en momentos como este se aburriese, si no fuese por Will probablemente estaría en algún viaje por alguna parte del mundo

"Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo las cosas seguirán así de aburridas" – susurro aburrido

"No debes decir eso Nico, invitas al desastre" – dijo un joven un par de años mayor que el de cabellera rubia y resplandeciente sonrisa – "Además, de no ser por días como estos seriamos incapaces de disfrutar de tardes como esta y salir ocasionalmente" – dijo pasando su brazo derecho por detrás de la cabeza del hijo de Hades

"Tienes razón, como siempre" – replico el pelinegro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hijo de Apolo que sonrió – "Sera mejor ir pensando en donde ir la siguiente vez durante tus vacaciones de la Universidad" – dijo sonriendo ligeramente

"Aun faltan tres meses para ello, se nos ocurrirá algo, de momento quiero estar así por un rato mas antes de que alguien se lastime por molestar a Clarisse en el entrenamiento" – comento con cierta preocupación

Desde que la hija de Ares se hacia cargo de la mayoría de los entrenamientos, era normal ver a algunos campistas con heridas

"Tienes razón, no me extrañaría que ella enviase a alguno de los nuevos o al payaso hijo de Zeus que llego hace meses hacia acá inconsciente y herido" – comento con una leve sonrisa

Así como el viento fluye en un buen día, a Zeus se le bajaron los pantalones y una pobre mujer sufrió las consecuencias hace años, ahora los que sufren son varios campistas ante el egocéntrico hijo del rey Olímpico, si bien el chico puede respaldar 'parte' de lo que dice, suele ser humilde cuando Jasón o Thalía están cerca, lo cual no es muy seguido, otra muestra de la calidad paternal de los dioses algunos dirían

La pareja se relajo tranquilos, pues hoy solo seria un día como cualquier otro… excepto que fuerzas antiguas tenían otros planes

Todo comenzó con un temblor que crecía en potencia, no tardo mucho en llegar al grado de dividir la tierra dejando grandes grietas por las cuales alguien podría caber perfectamente

Los campistas se mantuvieron alerta los que estaban en entrenamiento se mantenían preparados con sus armas mientras los demás se dividían en ir a buscar equipo y los que se mantenían expectantes a lo que podría salir de allí

No demoro mucho en verse varias manos con piel tan deshidratada y delgada que podrían pasar por personas que habían estado en una isla en alguna parte del mar, pero los campistas se mantenían firmes ya que todos ellos vestían ropas militares y llevaban armas de toda clase de época y de distintas partes del mundo

"Están muertos" – dijo Nico serio, mientras elevaba su mano para controlarlos pero fue en vano – "Algo no permite que pueda controlarles, algo los debe estar manteniendo activos ya que no poseen alma" – comento sorprendido – "Habrá que acabar con ellos hasta que no puedan moverse" – dijo serio mientras su espada de acero estigio aparecía en su mano

"¡Que los más jóvenes se mantengan en formación circular para que ninguno de esas cosas los alcance, arqueros den apoyo a los mas jóvenes y acaben con tiros certeros a esas cosas si pueden, los demás tomen sus armas rápido y pónganse en formación!" – ordeno la hija de Ares con su escudo y lanza en mano poniéndose en frente de los semidioses para liderar el combate

La batalla comenzó segundos después, los cuerpos se movían a paso rápido aunque algo torpe, elevando sus espadas, bayonetas o lanzas atacaron a los semidioses que iban ganando terreno con cierta rapidez ante la nula defensa de aquellas carcasas huecas

Con el paso de los minutos los campistas dominaban la batalla, Quirón al escuchar el ruido de las armas tomo su arco y se unió a los arqueros mientras que Dionisio observaba seriamente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos

Leo que tardo un poco en unirse al combate debido a que estaba en el bunker 9, salió lanzando llamas de sus manos quemando los cuerpos huecos de vida, detrás de el venían varios autómatas que con facilidad acabaron con cuanto enemigo se interpusiese mientras ayudaban a los mas jóvenes a protegerse

Cuando parecía que por fin acabaron con aquella extraña amenaza, todos los cuerpos que habían caído vencidos, se volvieron a levantar como si nada

Lo que era peor, de las grietas del suelo surgieron unas armaduras que no permitían ver la apariencia de quienes las portaban y por solo la apariencia imponían respeto, sus brillantes armaduras plateadas así como las espadas, escudos, lanzas e incluso arcos con flechas tan grandes que fácilmente podría partir a la mitad a quienes las recibiesen intimidaban a los semidioses jóvenes que aun no habían visto mucha acción mas allá de los entrenamientos, mientras que los veteranos suponían que ahora el combate se pondría mas difícil al ver como esos caballeros avanzaban en formación de cuadrada, con los que llevaban aquellas imponentes lanzas en frente, mientras que los arqueros iban en medio con los que portaban espadas a los lados y por detrás, en total eran 40 caballeros, 15 lanceros, 10 arqueros y 15 portando espada

"¡En formación de muro, lanceros al frente, Valdez bombardea para romper su formación y acaba con los arqueros!" – grito Clarisse – "¡Jameson apoya a Valdez y electrocuta a esos caballeros!" – exclamo mirando al hijo de Zeus que se había mantenido en la retaguardia con los jóvenes

"Bien chico, se que se te da bien esto por que tu súper hermano te ha enseñado, pero no podemos volvernos locos o dañaremos a nuestros compañeros, concentra tus mejores rayos a los arqueros y yo enviare por los aires a los que están a los lados, ¿bien?, a la de tres… TRES" – dijo lanzando una bola de fuego que estallo violentamente a la vez que un poderoso rayo cayo impactando a los arqueros

Pero para sorpresa de todos, esos caballeros de plata apenas y se veían dañados, los arqueros se prepararon para lanzar sus flechas, pero Blake tenia otra idea

"No se los permitiré" – dijo elevando ambas manos al cielo para luego bajarla rápidamente, acto seguido un gran rayo impacto en lugar derribando a algunos de los caballeros a los costados y en retaguardia, pero las principales victimas, los arqueros… dispararon como si nada

Las grandes flechas volaron hacia los semidioses, Leo llevo al suelo al hijo de Zeus que estaba impactado al ver que su ataque no funciono, ambos vieron con horror como las flechas derribaban a los campistas en el mejor de los casos y en el peor loa atravesaba dejando un gran agujero en sus cuerpos

Leo se levanto y lanzo poderosas bolas de fuego que parecían estar teniendo efecto aunque mínimo en los caballeros

"En momentos como este me alegro que Calipso haya ido con Piper y Hazel a nueva roma" – susurro lanzando con mas fuerza sus flamas – "Blake, ve a ayudar a los otros a vencer a esos zombies, electrocuta sus cuerpos tanto como puedas" – ordeno Valdez mirando con furia a los caballeros

Cuando estos lograron acercarse lo suficiente, Clarisse junto a Annabeth y parte de sus respectivos hermanos y hermanas que lideraban grupos distintos se unieron para enfrentarles mientras dejaban a los hijos de Hermes y Apolo enfrentar a los restantes huecos

Nico se unió a ellos para acabar con los caballeros así como Quirón que saco sus espadas gemelas, al entrar en contacto se dieron cuenta que estos caballeros así como resistían fuertes impactos, golpeaban igual de fuerte

"Debemos romper la formación, será mas fácil vencerles con superioridad numérica" – dijo Annabeth mientras retrocedía unos pasos para evitar una estocada de lanza

"Eso ya lo se, pero esos arqueros serán una pesadilla, aliento de muerte, ¿tienes algún truco que pueda detenerlos?" – pregunto Clarisse mirando a Nico que empujaba a uno de los caballeros haciendo que cayese al suelo

"Puedo intentar algo pero deberé retroceder con los chicos de Apolo, no aseguro que pueda acabar con esos arqueros pero si que no podrán disparar" – dijo serio

Ambas guerreras asintieron en señal de aprobación, el hijo de Hades retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba Will, una vez en posición, coloco sus manos en la tierra y canalizo su energía

De la tierra, unas esqueléticas manos de gran tamaño aprisionaron a los caballeros con arcos, que sacaron espadas y comenzaron a golpear las esqueléticas extremidades

"¡No podre contenerlos por mucho tiempo así que apresúrense!" – grito haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantener a todos los arqueros inmóviles

Clarisse al ver que los arqueros enemigos estaban fuera de juego por el momento, dio un fuerte grito que lleno de vigor a los campistas que lucharon con mas fuerza, enfrentando a los imponentes caballeros plateados

Annabeth que en ese instante hablaba con los Stoll que desaparecieron de la vista seguidos de otros hijos de Hermes, dirigió a varios semidioses a que atacasen los flancos encarando a los caballeros con espadas mientras que al mismo tiempo los Stoll y los hijos de Hermes aparecieron por detrás de los guerreros plateados y apuñalaron repetidamente en los costados a los caballeros hasta que estos cayesen muertos al suelo para luego unirse a los demás

Los semidioses luchaban dando lo mejor de si mismos logrando vencer a los caballeros luego de grandes esfuerzos mientras desarmaban su formación, claro que los guerreros plateados herían a varios semidioses en el proceso

"¡Continúen así, a este paso venceremos a estas chatarras!" – exclamo la hija de Ares mientras Annabeth miro a uno de sus hermanos

"Dorian, ve con Will y dile que con algunos de sus hermanos y los campistas mas jóvenes lleve a los heridos a un lugar seguro y cure sus heridas" – dijo la hija de Athena a uno de sus hermanos que comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los arqueros y Nico

Annabeth volvió a mirar la batalla, con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que pronto alcanzarían la victoria, los campistas que luchaban contra los cuerpos huecos de alma se unían a la lucha y con cada apoyo aseguraban que los que ya estaban luchando contra los caballeros plateados no segasen la vida de otro campista

A medida que pasaban los minutos y el cansancio era mas notorio en los semidioses así como su inminente victoria ante los reducidos caballeros, un nuevo terremoto derribo a todos por igual, pero esta vez una energía oscura invadió los terrenos

Nico se levanto rápidamente, debido al terremoto perdió el equilibrio y no pudo retener a los arqueros, pero vio que ya no estaban, ninguno de los caballeros, fue entonces que vio dos figuras emerger del suelo y su mente se paralizo al ver a una de las nuevas figuras

La primera figura y mas alta, era otro caballero, pero en lugar de llevar una armadura plateada, este llevaba una armadura negra y como arma usaba una espada que doblaba en tamaño a la mayoría de los campistas

Pero la segunda figura, vestida con un vestido como el de las cazadoras pero en negro, levemente modificado que dejaba ver parte del área del pecho así como espalda, en su mano tenia una espada negra como el abismo o su cabellera u ojos, su piel lucia pálida donde el recordaba era mas oliva además de verse ligeramente mas adulta

"Bianca" – susurro con tristeza

Los demás campistas que se habían logrado incorporar vieron sorprendidos a la hermana de Nico parada junto aquel caballero negro, pero no tuvieron tiempo pues esta sonrió y alzo su arma, cosa que el caballero tomo como una señal y corrió de forma mas rápida de lo que uno pensaría al ver la gran espada que cargaba hacia donde se encontraba Clarisse junto a la mayoría de semidioses que rápidamente se formaron y con escudo en mano se prepararon para resistir el embate del furioso caballero

Basta decir que fueron derribados completamente, Clarisse que recibió el impacto de la gran espada quedo con su brazo roto, incapaz de sostener el escudo lo soltó y quedo con su lanza en mano, pero no fue capaz de alcanzar al caballero que la evadía sin mayores problemas

Por detrás del caballero oscuro apareció Blake junto a Leo que se lanzaron contra el caballero con sus espadas imbuidas en fuego y electricidad respectivamente, pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver como el caballero con un giro los mando a volar hacia los arboles quebrando sus espadas en el proceso

Quirón al ver tal cosa se lanzo al ataque, logrando enfrentar con cierta igualdad al caballero, pero este tomaba terreno rápidamente

"¡Quirón agáchate!" – se escucho por encima de el

El legendario centauro hizo caso y se inclino, momentos después una maza impacto en el casco del caballero con violencia

El centauro vio con sorpresa a Dionisio armado y listo para el combate

"Señor Dionisio, ¿esta bien esta intervención?" – pregunto sorprendido

"No lo se, pero lo que si se es que estas cosas, así como la chica emanan energías demasiado antiguas, especialmente estos dos, los mocosos no podrán con ellos, ni siquiera si estuvieran descansados y sin heridas, Quirón, necesitare tu ayuda para enfrentar a este, dejemos a la chica de momento, tengo un horrible sentimiento con solo verla" – comento serio

Quirón asintió y se preparo, ambos corrieron hacia el caballero que arremetió contra ambos que evadieron el ataque, para luego contra atacar rápidamente logrando impactar en la armadura pero sin lograr atravesarla o dañarla mucho

El caballero ataco a ambos nuevamente bajando con fuerza el espadón tratando de cortar al dios del vino que apenas logro evadir a tiempo para luego usar sus poderes para que enredaderas salidas de la tierra lo capturasen y rápidamente ataco junto a Quirón

Mientras tanto, Nico se acerco lentamente a Bianca, quien miraba con cierta diversión todo a su alrededor

"Bianca, hermana, ¿en verdad eres tu?" – pregunto el hijo de Hades

La joven se giro a verle, dejo de sonreír y le miro de forma vacía, en cierta manera, le recordó a Percy, la mirada carente de todo sentimiento, le causaba un poco de miedo, pero mas que nada incomodidad pues su hermana no era así

"Nico… te odio" – dijo lanzándose a el con aterradora velocidad

El pelinegro apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el espadazo que iba dirigido a su cuello, pero la presión que ejercía la chica era mayor a cada segundo, de no ser por una lanza con rayos rodeándola que la hizo retroceder

Nico se giro y vio a Blake quien fue quien hizo aquel lanzamiento, que se aproximaba con espada en mano listo para atacar, pues para el ella solo era el enemigo y nada mas

Pero cuando estuvo a pocos metros Bianca de un simple movimiento de su espada libero una gran cantidad de energía y le mando a volar mientras que sangre salía de su torso

"¿¡Pero que has hecho Bianca!?" – cuestiono mirando a la chica que comenzó a reírse de forma vacía

En aquel instante vio también como Quirón y Dionisio eran derribados por el caballero oscuro, ambos heridos seriamente, Clarisse y Anabeth se disponían a ir y ayudarles junto a los hijos de Hermes y Ares

Bianca, que observaba repentinamente sonrió y cuando vio que todos estaban a poca distancia del caballero ella desapareció

"¿Dónde fue?" – se pregunto pero guardo silencio y ahogo un grito al verla detrás del caballero para luego apuñalarlo con su espada que alcanzo a uno de los hijos de Ares en el abdomen

Pero eso no era todo, energía oscura se reunió en la espada y fue liberada de manera violenta, volando en pedazos el cuerpo del caballero y del campista mientras que todos los demás caían violentamente al suelo inconscientes

"¡Will, saca a cuantos puedas de aquí!" – grito Quirón levantándose con dificultad junto a Dionisio

En ese instante un circulo mágico apareció de la nada junto a Quirón, quien luego de unos momentos salió tan rápido como pudo hacia la casa grande

"¡Escuchen todos, si no pueden luchar ayuden a sacar a los heridos, si pueden luchar tomen posición, los refuerzos ya llegan!" – exclamo el señor D

Así como ordeno, los campistas hicieron lo que creían era mejor según su disposición en combate, la mayoría de los jóvenes ayudaron a sacar a los mas heridos, mientras que los mas grandes se unieron al Olímpico para combatir

Nico sintió un gran agujero en su pecho, no era por alguna herida, si no el sentimiento de luchar contra su querida hermana que por fin estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos

Cuando escucharon el grito femenino característico de las cazadoras se alistaron, en pocos segundos las vieron aparecer desde detrás de la casa grande y así mismo vieron como todas caían al suelo debido a la misma energía que Bianca había usado para atacarles

Pero no fue ella, quien se mantenía observando con una sonrisa lo acontecido, como si estuviera esperando a alguien

"¿¡Por que nos haces esto Perseo!?" – Grito Artemisa sorprendiendo a todos

 **Tiempo actual**

Los campistas se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, mas aun aquellos que le conocieron personalmente, con las fuerzas que tenían se levantaron como pudieron, allí le vieron, su mirada relajada así como una sonrisa que cuenta sobre una broma divertida, sus ropas dañadas como si hubiese estado combatiendo, se veía distinto a como se le recordaba, pero sin duda era el hijo de Poseidón que había vuelto… ¿pero por que portaba el mismo poder que Bianca?

Nico al verlo supo que, el sabia que sucedía con su hermana, probablemente por un buen tiempo, de ser así por que no hablo antes, ¿que motivos tenia Percy para hacer esto?

"Lo lamento Artemis, pero necesito que jures que no interferirás en esto, puedes ayudar a los campistas, pero nada mas, mas aun en tu estado actual" – dijo mientras sacaba la caja que Hermithea le había entregado, revelando dentro una daga enjoyada con perlas blancas

"Libérame en este instante **chico** " – demando la diosa enfurecida

"Haz el juramento Artemis, si interfieres en esta batalla solo terminaras como Dionisio, no pudiste contra mi cuando usaba ese poder, Ares también fue vencido por mi cuando lo use, ¿Qué crees poder hacer contra alguien que maneja una mayor cantidad de eso?" – cuestiono serio mientras liberaba a Thalía y a las cazadoras pero no a la diosa – "Saca a los heridos, llévalos a un lugar seguro y llama a Apolo, luego de eso no se atrevan a interferir, necesito concentrarme por completo en ella si quiero detenerla" – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Bianca que sonreía de forma juguetona

"Percy, lo lamento, aun no los asesino a todos, esperaba usar sus cuerpos como decoración para nuestra primera cita" – comento la hija de Hades ignorando a todos los demás como si no valiesen nada

"Tu idea de decoración da asco, además aun eres muy joven, vuelve a preguntarme si quiero ir en una cita contigo cuando te veas de 25" – replico

"¿Entonces será como la ultima vez?, volverás a apuñalarme" – comento sonriendo sorprendiendo a varios

"Si, lo siento guapa, pero tendrás que dormir hasta que consiga tu medicina" – replico con calma mientras se ponía en pose de combate con su navaja en mano

Fin del capitulo

Listo, con eso terminamos el capitulo, en los siguientes caps se revelaran mas cosas asi como la aparicion de viejas y nuevas amenazas provenientes de la manos de Caos

Caos, como sabran, en el mito griego es el origen de todo, por lo que apareceran todos los primordiales durante la historia, asi como tambien echaremos un vistazo a los dias en que estos seres dieron sus primeros pasos y el como encaja su "padre" en todo esto

por ultimo reitero que sobre los enemigos que enfrentaron los mestizos son de la saga dark souls, usare mas seres de esta franquicia debido a que en esta se usa con frecuencia la idea de la corrupcion del alma y la gran oscuridad que aqui encarna como Caos, algo a lo cual entrare en gran detalle a medida que avancemos ya que involucra a Percy y Bianca


End file.
